One Bad Day Away
by Runostog
Summary: All it takes is one bad day. A man betrayed in the most heinous ways possible, right when he gains real power. Witness the carnage.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Warning for murder, killing, torture, rape, mind bending, mind control, gender bending (not of the MC), and needless violence. You have been warned.

**One Bad Day Away**

_Chapter One: Start of Darkness_

Earth Prime-2

United States of America

Texas

Monday, June 10th, 2019

8:40 PM

William woke up to the irritating beeping of his alarm clock, which he promptly turned off as he crawled out of bed. He put the sheets back over his sleeping wife as he got out of bed and made his way through his house. As he glanced at the unused cat tower he felt a distant pang of sadness, he still couldn't believe that all of his cats had died due to that new feline viral strain. It had started a year ago, his cats had all gotten sick within a day and were lethargic. Then came to the bloody vomits and the like and then the vet told them that they were all sick with a new feline cat virus. They were told their wasn't much they could do, as it was so new they didn't have any real treatment yet. Slowly over two weeks time all six of his cats had died. It had really killed him and his wife at the time and it started the true death knell of his marriage.

At first it was anger, shouting at each other for the dumbest and tiniest of reasons, then it devolved to sullen silence on her part, before they settled into dual apathy. He frankly was tired, tired of everything, life, work, his marriage. He hoped that once they got the house payed off in a years time that he might be able to afford a good marriage councilor at that point. He hoped he could save his marriage but he didn't have much hope left in life. It all seemed so pointless.

He walked through the bathroom and over to the sink. He turned the hot water on in the sink and looked up into the mirror. As he looked at his reflection, he felt his body lock up as a surge of power and knowledge rocked him, body and mind. He felt _power_ and _information_ flow into his brain and before he knew it he let out a gasp as he turned away from the mirror and fell to the floor on his knees.

As he was kneeling on the floor he felt what could only be described as _divinity_, flowing through him. He knew things, things he'd never known before, in almost every subject. He was strong, he felt like he could tear the sink out with one hand. He was fast, he got up and tossed his tooth brush up into the air and zipped across the room twenty times before it ever moved. He was tough, he felt like he could shrug off a tank cannon like it was an annoying fly.

He reached out and used his Telekinesis magic to turn the faucet off from across the room. He was momentarily confused on where these powers came from before he remembered the trio of CYOA's he had written up the day before. He retreated from his wife's apathetic silence and into his computer and written up a trio of CYOA's using the Head Start CYOA as the base. He'd then used the Dimensional Traveler CYOA, along with a double point/choice Demigod CYOA. Once that all clicked into place he instantly knew that he had all of the powers, and drawbacks, he had selected.

He walked back into the bedroom to wake his wife up to show her what he could now do, this might be what snaps her out of her depression. Hell, he could use his healing powers to fix her health, mental and physical right up! He grinned as he walked into the bedroom, this was the best day of his life.

As he walked into the bedroom he saw his wife, Karen, sleeping with her sheets kicked off of her feet. He slowed as he observed her exposed feet, he paused in contemplation before he decided a little peak wouldn't hurt, just to check on her mental state before the big surprise. After all she wasn't currently the most mentally stable, with her depression and PTSD.

He reached out and gently set his fingers on the top of her foot, and he reached out his mind, the process of magically reading her thoughts quite easy. He felt the vague formless dreams she was experiencing before he pushed past it, looking for her recent memories of the past month. He was trying to check to see if she was emotionally stable enough to learn of his powers. He saw her daily routine for the past week, about what he thought she did while he was working during the nights, until the previous week elicited a surge of positive emotion.

He was quite curious about what the previous week was, he hoped she was actually getting better about her depression and he just hadn't noticed. He eagerly looked into the previous week, starting just when he went to work. He saw her already being up when he went to work, her listening to his truck as he pulled out of the driveway. He saw her getting dressed in her normal blue jeans and t-shirt before she went outside.

He saw her get picked up from the drive way by her female friend, Linda, the both of them driving away. He was curious as to where they were going as she'd never said anything about Linda visiting her. He fast forwarded the memory and found the pair of them walking into Linda's apartment together. Inside was William's best friend, Jason, along with another friend of theirs, Andrew. They had a bunch of papers on the table, along with several bottles of wine and other various liquors, all of which were his wife's favorite. He tiled his head as he watched the memory play out, it looked like they were playing GURPS without him, and while it hurt a bit that she felt the need to hide playing without him he would have understood. After all he knew his work schedule was bad at aligning with the rest of their friends a lot of the time.

However he quickly learned, that they weren't there to play an RPG. He watched as they all popped open various bottles and poured out generous amounts of alcohol and made a toast.

"To Karen," the other three said simultaneously, the happiness obvious in their tones, "may she finally and forever be rid of William, and may she never be saddled by someone like him again!"

As they all cheered and drank while William felt a pit open up in his chest. Those papers weren't character sheets, they were divorce papers! They were all outrageously happy for her, she was about to rip their life apart and they were happy! They were cheering her on! Jason was his best friend since they were seven and here he was drinking with is wife as she planned to destroy their marriage!

He felt tears falling from his closed eyes as he increased the speed of the memory to get past it. He, however, returned the memory to normal speed when he saw the party had progressed to further in the night. He felt a pit a despair open up in his chest as he saw his wife openly kissing his best friend while the other two took the event as commonplace. He watched in disbelief as wife sucked face with a man he had been friends with since he was seven years old, while the other two didn't even bat an eye.

The stark realization that this wasn't the first time caused his despair to ignite into a wildfire of rage. He pushed on into the memory, he left fist clenched in anger. The memory descended into the two of them slowly loosing their clothes until they were having sex right in the room while Linda and Andrew slowly lost their clothes as well. He watched, his rage tinged with disbelief, as the four of them descended into an orgy, Andrew having sex with Linda, Andrew having sex with Karen, Jason having sex with Linda, Karen and Linda eating each other out.

When they still had sex, over a year ago, he couldn't even get her to do anything other than vanilla boring sex and here she was in a fucking orgy, not a week ago! He quickly pulled out of the memory and searched back, looking for memories that involved sex that didn't involve him. He quickly determined that she had been cheating on him for four years, with a dozen people, some he recognized and some he didn't. The worst part, the most gut wrenching, horrifying, world shattering part, was all of his friends knew about it. All of them in one manner, or to a certain extent, knew.

They all knew, and while not all of them laughed like, Andrew, Linda, and Jason did, they all knew in one way or another and never told him! He violently, manically, searched for anyone else that knew, past his friends and acquaintances. He searched for over five minutes, his despair, disbelief and incandescent rage building with every memory. All his friends, anyone who really had any part of his wife's life, all knew...all of them. He watched in heartbreak as his older sister joked with his wife while they all sat in a private back room in a strip joint as two strippers gave them nude lap dances, which progressed to sex. He watched as his older brother laughed, _fucking laughed_, at a video his wife had made with another of her lovers. His own sister and brother, his fucking immediate blood family!

However the final piece that sent him tumbling down the bell curve of insanity was his mother casually speaking to his wife a week before they god married about how it was okay to cheat, as long as she came back home in the end. His own mother! He felt like he was falling, like he was in falling into the earth and would never stop.

He violently jerked away form his wife's sleeping form. He turned away from her, and walked, staggered really into the kitchen. He sank down to his knees, the joy of his new found abilities turned to ash as his whole life disintegrated around him. He felt rage, sorrow, hate, despair, wrath, sadness, anger, all swirling through his mind as he lost himself to his rampant emotions.

He sat there for a long time, he didn't know how long exactly. His mind was running in circles over and over again repeating the memories of sex filled debauchery and betrayal. He abruptly stood up and tilted his head back and howled in deranged madness. He then laughed long and hard, his voice filled with insanity before he suddenly, abruptly stopped. He heard his wife getting up from the bed, slipping her shoes on...he heard every creak of the house, the neighbor moving around next door, who his wife had also fucked.

It was as if an epiphany had suddenly erupted into his mind. Nothing Mattered. Not his wife, not his marriage, not his happiness, not her happiness, their lives, N**othing Mattered**! Morality, rules, laws, evil, helplessness, kindness, selfishness, heaven, hell, punishment, **NOTHING MATTERED**!

Power! Power was all that mattered, it rang into his mind like a death knell over his soul. What use was being a good and just person when the universe took a collective shit all over the good and just. He suddenly realized that he had wasted his whole life...high school, work, jobs, helping family, sacrifice to help a sick wife, sacrifice to pay off a house, sacrifice to help a faithless cheating whorish fucking **CUNT**! He realized he'd never done a goddamn thing for himself in his whole life! It was all about what society expects, or what everyone else wants...all wasted.

He smiled to himself as he looked out the kitchen window, he saw the neighbors lights on...he should go pay the man a visit later...to...thank him, yes to thank him for his sudden illumination. William suddenly realized that he held all the power now, he was immortal, powerful, strong, and most importantly **unfettered**!

He could do as he pleased...was going to do as he pleased. After all, all that mattered was power, the power to make his own choices, the power to take and do as he please...power. He had such an overwhelming amount of it that he didn't have to follow the laws of the land, or the morality of a world that hated him. Hate, yes he decided, had tasted deep into the well of hatred and he finds he likes the taste.

William hears his wife enter the kitchen, he hears her softly call his name, concern mixed with a undercurrent of derision. The first time she's spoken to him in a week since she fucked those...traitors. He smiles, its a macabre teeth filled smile, a smile that promises blood and agony. If Karen had seen that smile she would have sprinted for the door, but even if she'd had a hour long head start it still wouldn't have saved her.

William's bloodthirsty smile slides off his face as he turns around to look at his wife. She is wearing purple pajamas, they have sleeping cats patterned across them. They look cute on her, she looks cute, and it fills him with a howling bloodthirsty hunger. He wants to see her clothes filled with her blood, draping themselves upon her cooling corpse.

Something must have slipped through onto his face as she winces and takes a step back. He smiles at her, and she blanches at it. Obviously he needs to work on his expressions, can't have everyone thinking he just wants to watch the world burn after all. He continues to walk toward her as she continues to give ground until her knees meet the back of the bed and she falls over in her retreat, she finally speaks.

"W-William, whats going on, shouldn't you be going to work by now?" Karen says, a hint of fear lacing her voice.

William's smiles increases as he walks over to her and he rests himself between her legs. Either she is frozen in fear, or she is deluding herself into being brave as she allows him to approach. He lightly runs his fingers along her pajama clad legs as he gives a light hum.

"I know everything lover," he purrs out to Karen, who blanches and turns white,"I know you've been fucking around on me for for over three years. I. Know. Everything."

All the blood drains from Karen's face as she realizes that she is trapped in a room with someone who has every right to be enraged at her. Someone who is a whole foot taller and 80 pounds heavier, and in much better shape. He twists his head at her has he smiles, his eyes momentarily trailing down her body, using his Godly Eyes to look through the fabric. His eyes take in her large breasts, her nipples hard, most likely from fear. His smile grows as he returns his vision to normal.

He suddenly lashes out with his Telekinesis and grabs hold of her body. Her eyes widen in terror as a subdued scream tries to escape her sealed lips. The sound is so slight he knows no one will hear it. He uses his Telekinesis to tear her night clothes off of her body, flinging them to the sides, onto the floor. He pulls his underwear off and stairs at her nude form, however, he suddenly finds himself disgusted with her body. That's the body that betrayed him, that's the woman who ripped out his heart. He had been contemplating raping her in all her holes but the idea died once he took off his underwear. He decided he just wanted to see her die, quickly.

He stood up onto the bed and willed his Divine Weapon into his right hand. A slight weight dropped into his hand, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of the sword. He looked over to the blade, it was long at over five foot, which included the hilt. It was a black blade with silver runes carved into the flat gleaming surface. Its edge twinkled in the slight light from the kitchen, thirsty for blood. He smiled down at Karen, who was giving muffled shrieks of terror as she desperately struggling against his telekinetic hold, but her struggles were in vain against the magnitude of his power.

He slowly rotated the blade around until it was point downward, in a two handed grip, its gleaming wicked tip inches from her heart. He watched her struggles against his power with a dark amusement, he gave her a lazy smirk as she desperately struggled against her fate.

"Any last words, wife of mine?" William drawled as he released the hold on her mouth temporarily.

"P-P-Please," Karen coughed and sputtered, "I know I've hurt you but...please don't kill me, you don't want to do this!"

William tilted his head as he looked at her, his Telekinesis reapplying his grip to her mouth.

"Begging," William drawls, a sneer on his face while his eyes were filled with contempt, "I expected you to snarl at me in defiance...perhaps tell me that I don't have the balls. Or maybe call me a cuck or something, but begging? How boring."

William loudly pops his neck before he firms his grip on his sword.

"Everything that I do after this, all the rape, all the blood, all the misery, pain, and death." William says, his voice filled with a blood thirsty hate, "all of it will have your initial hand upon it, your actions have broken me, but I have been reforged in the fires of insanity and hate. All thanks to you and your actions lover. Since your last words were such a disappointment, I shall give you some of my own to make up for it, you may share them with the Devil when you get to hell."

William pauses for a moment in thought before a nostalgic smiles crosses his face.

"Didn't you know Karen?" William's voice turns mocking as he speaks, "you don't get to divorce me, after all don't you remember our vows? Its 'Till Death Do Us Part'."

William then slowly, inch by inch sinks the divine weapon into her heart, her struggles and muted screams increasing in volume as the blade sheaths itself into her chest. The blade slowly comes to a rest against her shirt clad chest, the cross guard resting on her tit. She lives for quite a while, even with an entire sword plunged up to the hilt through her heart, pining her to the bed. William smiles when he finally, using his powerful senses, hears her heart give its last tortured beat. He feels a deep sense of satisfaction as he realizes his wife is now dead at his hand, he wonder's if this is what all serial killers feel when they first start out. If so, no wonder they keep killing people, this was quite satisfying!

He pulls his sword out of her chest, it makes a tiny squelching sound as it leaves her chest cavity, blood soaking her night clothes. He observes the blood dripping down the blade and uses a moderate amount of strength and speed and whips the blade away from him, flinging the blood across the wall. He dismisses the blade back from whence it came and goes to get dressed, he is immediately thankful that his powers make him constantly clean.

He observes himself in the bathroom mirror, thankful that it would appear his bald spot has disappeared and his full head of hair, neatly brushed no less, has returned. He smiles when he looks at himself in the mirror. Six foot tall, weighing at 175 pounds, brown shoulder length hair, with hazel eyes. His slight paunch is totally gone, along with any other unwanted fat, leaving him thin and trim, he makes a note to get some weight gear, after all he could rapidly put on muscle now with his Regeneration power and Enhanced Speed.

He slips on some clean boxers, then a pair of black jeans, followed by his black steel toe zip up boots. He finally slips on a gray t-shirt before he stands up and goes to the gun safe. He inputs the pass code and the safe clicks open, his eyes trail over the various weapons within. He decides that since he has a pocket dimension, he'll just take them all. He turns away from the gun safe for a moment before he concentrates and a seven foot tall gray slit appears within the mudroom. The slit opens up into a five foot wide seven foot tall doorway into a basement like room. He steps into the room and looks around, noticing it appears to be a garage like room with the appropriate cabinets and shelving placed around it. Its fair sized, at 12 yards wide, 12 yards deep, and 8 yards tall. There is a stairway along the right side of the wall that leads up, that he assumes goes to the upper levels of the house.

He smiles as he turns around after his quick inspection and begins to utilize his Telekinesis to move everything he wants to keep within the basement of the Pocket Dimension, until he has time later to place it through the rest of the house. He takes his bookshelves, and books, the loaded gun safe, his laptop, his tablet, his two backpacks, his various RPG books, and RPG paraphernalia (dice, figurines, etc...). He left the majority of the crap in the house behind, mostly because it was either Karen's crap that he didn't want, or it was bullshit he really didn't need. A lot of stuff that he was going to need, like his clothes, were actually at his father-in-laws house, since they were still in the process of fixing the house up and didn't have a washer or dryer set up yet.

He walked out of the house and over to the storage building's on his two acres of land, he casually tore the locked door to a storage building out of its frame and tossed it aside. He walked in and saw a large amount of unused lumber, 2X4's mostly but ignored most of it. He carefully inspected the storage building for anything he thought he might need or wanted to keep but ultimately decided that he didn't need anything. He turned and after checked the next two storage building's and finding nothing he thought he might need he returned to the house.

He idly looked at the food in his kitchen in thought. While he didn't, technically, need to eat anymore, eating for fun was still possible. However, all the food here was cheap shit that he wouldn't eat for fun, it was poor people food, that poor people got used to eating cause they were poor and it was cheap shit.

Then the thought crossed his mind that he might need to keep this cheap food to feed the sex slaves he was going to end up getting. Cause every card carrying member of the forces of darkness needed sex slaves, it was almost a must, after all whats the point of being evil otherwise. With a final nod of his head and he started to transfer all of the crap food he had into the basement, it didn't take more than five minutes. He smiled as he realized that he would never have to set foot in this house again, this horrible life sucking shit hole that he had poured his sweat, blood, tears, and money into fixing up. He had loved this house, but now every memory within it was tainted by the dead whore in his bed.

He closed his Pocket Dimension behind him as he contemplated his next move, he idly thought it was a shame he didn't have any explosives, cause then he could rig the door to explode when someone inevitable comes to check on them. Then he realizes that Fort Hood is less than 100 miles away, it was a fucking huge Army base and it should have a shit load of ordnance. With his Godly Mind, he now knew a moderate amount about every Human field of knowledge, from fucking knitting, to how to rig up explosives. He grins at the thought of the look on someones face when they open the door and 'boom' C4 right to the face.

However, he glances through the window over to the neighbors house, he still has a bastard neighbor to kill. He can't walk away without killing the fuck that thought he could get away with fucking his wife behind his back. He hums as he steps out of the house, locking the door behind him. He uses his God's Eyes to peer through the layers of his neighbor's house, and since its not even ten yet he finds him sitting down watching the news. He materializes his bastard sword as he lightly sings a little ditty under his breath, as he walks up to the front door of the house.

"A-murdering we will go,

A-murdering we will go,

Heigh-ho, the derry-oh,

A-murdering we will go."

He grew quiet as he approached the front door, a quick flick of his sword saw the first six inches of the tip shear through the deadbolt and doorknob lock quietly. He pushed the door open and was silently thankful the hinges were oiled. He silently crept through the house, his step as light as air, he savored the powerful sense of anticipation as he came up behind the bastard, who was still watching the news with his back to him. He did an absent sweep of the whole house with his sight to make sure it was totally empty, which it was.

He wasn't actually sure how he wanted to kill him, did he want to snap his neck with Telekinesis, cut his head off with his sword, stab him through the back of the head, so many different ways to die. Ultimately he decided that he didn't really want his clothes covered in blood so he just quickly used his Telekinesis to grasp the fuckers head and quickly twisted it 360 degrees. His neck gave a satisfying crunching snap/pop that echoed around the room, before he slumped to the side, instantly dead. He grinned, one less fuck on his better off dead list.

He dismissed his sword again and pilfered the house like any good adventurer. He snatched up the bastards wallet from his back pocket before the corpse had time to shit itself. He found a bit a cash and a debit card both of which he kept. As he was ransacking the house he found a .45 caliber pistol and three magazines, along with a shoulder holster, and about 200 rounds of ammo. He slid the shoulder holster over his t-shirt and after a bit of adjustment loaded the three 12 round magazines. He slid the magazine into the pistol and holstered it, afterwords he slid the two spare magazines into the magazine holders that sat opposite the pistol holster. He put the left over rounds into his Pocket Dimension basement and raided the rest of his non-perishable food. A quick search of the rest of the house revealed nothing he was interested in taking and he quickly left the way he came.

William leaves the dead mans house and idly looks up into the dark night sky, he glances around furtively before he picks himself up and soars through the night sky. He smiles before he gives an exultant laugh as he fly high up into the dark sky, a tiny sliver of moon providing little illumination. He enjoys his flight for an hour before he gets down to business and reorients himself. He uses I-35 to find direction and uses it to find Fort Hood fairly easily. He is unsure if military radar can find him flying several thousand feet in the air but he decides to chance it anyway, as he is pretty much immune to all conventional arms anyway. He soars over the vast military base, he had never really been anywhere near the base, so he is surprised by just how large it really is. Of course most of that is empty land the army uses but it really is impressive.

He eventually lowers himself down to around 500 feet, it would seem that is the max range his God's Eyes penetrative vision works. He uses his x-ray vision to begin searching buildings, looking for the armory. It takes over an hour before he realizes most of the good stuff is in the underground bunker tunnel network, it hindsight it really makes sense that they would keep stuff like that underground and behind huge ass vault doors.

He visualizes the inside of a room that carries firearms, notably M4's, and Teleports inside, neatly bypassing the fucking huge vault doors and guards. He grins before he opens his Pocket Dimension and starts grabbing crates of rifles and sliding them into his basement. He takes a dozen crates before he Teleports to the next room. This continues for around 15 minutes, during that time he grabs crates of rifles, pistols, magazines and ammunition for both. He gets cases of grenades of all types, along with several cases of the M203 grenade launcher attachments with the proper grenades to fire them.

He also was salivating when he found the area that held the anti-tank weapons, he found the simple to use M72 LAW a single shot 66-mm disposable rocket launcher, and the larger 84-mm AT4, another single shot disposable rocket launcher. The crown jewel of the anti-tank looting was when he found the M3E1, it was technically a recoilless rifle, but it really was a rocket launcher by all definitions of the word. What was neat about it was it was it could be reloaded, unlike the other two weapons, the LAW and AT4.

He finished off his looting spree by finding the explosives bunkers, he grabbed cases of M18A1 Claymore mines, a veritable shit load of C4 explosives, and it seemed miles of detcord. He literally had to put cases in the upper part of his house he had so much explosives. When he was finished he observed through the walls a veritable horde of solders swarming the whole bunker and tunnel complex in an attempt to cut him off from his next target room. He grinned at the soldiers attempt to stop him, he figured they had cameras within the bunkers. He guessed when they finally stopped thinking they were hallucinating the man teleporting from room to room they started to scramble their on-duty squads in response. Must have been frustrating to send a group of men to one room only for him to Teleport to another. He got a chuckle out of the fact that some poor bastard was going to get his ass reamed for loosing so many weapons all at one time. He was still chortling as he Teleports out back to his drive way.

He walks back into his house as his chortles die down. He gives his house one last look before he retrieves a case of C4 and some Claymore mines. He gives an evil grin as he starts to mold the flexible explosive into his exposed door frame, the unfinished house finally paying off. Once the door frame is covered in the stuff he quickly arms the explosive and rigs it to the doorknob. He walks all throughout the house planting more explosives as he went, tying it all together. Once he had the case gone through he quickly teleported back outside and rigged up a claymore mine in his tree in the front yard, he pointed it to where it was pointing out toward the street. When it detonated it was going to sent a stream of propelled death all the way down the road.

He smirked at his laid out deathtrap, he wasn't planning on using it yet, but it was a good thing to have set up before hand so he had it when he needed it. He took one last glance around before he teleported above his ex-friends house, Bobby Neil. He floated above the traitor's house for several long moments as his divine eyes gazed into the interior of the house. He saw Bobby sitting down on the couch with his wife, watching an unknown Anime on the TV. He stared at them both, sitting there without even an idea that he was watching them both, plotting their violent demise. He wondered how long Bobby had know his wife was fucking around on him, laughing at him with all the rest of the bastards!

He rapidly descended to the ground, his eyes narrowed, rage and madness dancing within them. He stalked forward toward the back door, his bastard sword instantly materialized into his right hand. He telekinetically tore the door, frame and all, right out of the wall and slammed it into the wall across from where the door had previously rested. It made an almighty crash, splintering into kindling as he strode forward into the hole he had made. Bobby and his wife had both jumped up from the couch and spun around to look at him, his wife, Natalie shrieking at the top of her lungs. He glared murderously at Bobby as he hurled his bastard sword in a underhand toss, the tip plunging into Natalie's sternum, picking her up and violently pinning her to the wall of the living room.

Bobby was backing up, white faced with fear as he stared at his impaled wife, who's head was lolling about. Her mouth was gurgling up bloody spittle as she weakly twitched against the wall, blood dribbling down her chin and onto her shirt. William utilized his Telekinesis to pick Bobby up and slam him into the living room wall, he strode forward towards him as Bobby struggled against his grip in vain.

"How long did you know the whore was fucking around on me bastard!?" William snarled at his former friend as he glared at him.

Bobby stared at William agape for a moment as he took in the question before he stared at his dying wife across from him, before he snapped his back around towards William.

"That's what this is about?!" Bobby snarled, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Me knowing about your wife cheating on you!?"

"YOU FUCKING BETRAYED ME!" William screamed in his face, his own face a rictus of rage and despair as spittle flew from his mouth, "YOU WERE MY FUCKING FRIEND AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING! EVERYONE KNEW, EVERYONE FROM MY FRIENDS TO MY OWN FUCKING FAMILY AND YOU ALL LAUGHED AT ME, FUCKING LAUGHED AT ME! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?!"

"You...you fucking murderous freakish bastard!" Bobby sobbed back at him in despair, his eyes locked on his wife's dying form, "you want to know you fucking bastard, fine! I kept Karen's secret because I've been her friend for twenty years more than you! That's the only reason why you useless small dicked CUCKOLD!"

Bobby screams the last word directly into his face, his own spittle splattering across his face. William's own mind seems to fall further into madness, his face twisting into something ugly and hate filled. He instantly uses his divine sight to identify directly where Bobby's heart is located and then plunges his right hand directly through his ribcage. He carefully wraps his hand around Bobby's rapidly pounding heart, Bobby screaming in agony at the impromptu heart surgery. William utilizes his Healing power to keep Bobby alive and conscious despite William having his hand lightly wrapped around his rapid fire pounding heart.

William reaches down with his left hand, as he glares murderously up into Bobby's agony filled eyes. He tears Bobby's pants off using his super strength then he rapidly tears his cock and balls off, causing the man's screams to reach higher pitch. Only William's constant healing is currently keeping Bobby conscious through the terribly shock and agony he is currently experiencing. William tosses Bobby's bloody manhood down on the ground before he forms his left hand fingers into a claw shape and rips through Bobby's lower stomach, spilling ropey steaming intestines all over the floor. Bobby is constantly howling in shrieking agony at this point, William has never really heard someone, animal or person, scream in such a way. Movies definitely get bloodcurdling dying screams wrong...people just can't fake that kind of sound.

He then violently rips Bobby's heart straight from his chest, a visceral explosion of blood spraying across his body in the process. William drops his screaming former friend onto the floor, his screams petering off as he either falls unconscious or dies, he neither knows nor cares which. He looks at the heart in his hand, his head twisting in fascination as the heart gives several stuttering beats, blood spurting out of the torn valves, before it goes still. He then drops it to the floor like the trash it is.

He turns and walks over to the pinned form of Natalie, who, impressively, is still alive. He casually reaches out with his Telekinesis and rips her head and limbs off in a torrent of blood and gore before he tosses them across the living room. He removes his sword from the limbless torso, said torso falling to the ground before he turns and walks to the front door. He casually shatters the door as he walks out of the house and across the front lawn. He looks up into the sky as blood drips down his face, the stars twinkling away in the cloudless night, uncaring of the carnage he just unleashed. He looks back at the large front bay window of the house and notices a great swathe of blood dripping down across the glass. He hears distant sirens approaching and with a surge of his Telekinesis flies up into the night air, his night of butchery not even close to done yet.

-One Bad Day Away-

William hovers in the air over a collection of apartments in one of the better parts of town. This is where Linda Mendez and Jason Young live, a few floors between them but within the same apartment block. He utilizes his divine sight to peer through the walls, and to his disappointment it appears Linda's apartment is empty, but he does find his 'best friend' within his apartment with a beautiful young woman. He doesn't recognize her, and he usually keeps up with his bastard ex-friend's girlfriends, even if he goes through them quite quickly.

He observes his traitor friend as he slowly rubs his hand up the girl thigh. He was always a bit jealous of his friend, gifted with high cheekbones, nice dark hair, and good looks, he always had an easy time with women. He never lacked a pretty girl on his arm and it always seemed like he never really had to try to keep them. He had never really begrudged his ex-friend, at the time, because he was a good friend who was happy that his buddy was so successful with the opposite sex. After all what good friend wouldn't be?

They currently had a movie on, some show he knows nothing about, crap most likely. His 'best friend' was clearly trying to butter up his girl of the week, trying to get her into his bed no doubt. It was working obviously, as the girl was slowly leaning in to him, her small smile growing larger.

William dispelled his sword and teleported into the bedroom of the bastard's apartment. He used his divine sight to take in the whole apartment, upon confirmation of it being just the two of them he nodded his head in satisfaction. He contemplated what he was going to do to this veritable Judas, but he didn't really know just how close he was to this girl. If she was just some one he wanted to fuck then she really wasn't all that central to his plans, but if she was a long term girlfriend...then that opened the door for possibilities.

He utilized his Illusionist Demigod powers to wrap himself in a field of invisibility and silence. He carefully walked into the living room and stood behind the oblivious pair. He lightly ran his mental tendrils through Jason's thoughts, picking up his surface thoughts quite easily. It was mostly thoughts of how he wished the movie was over so he could progress his night into the bedroom.

William turned his thoughts over to the woman and discovered that she was a bit more subtle in her desire for Jason, but definitely had plans to go to bed with him later. He pushed a bit deeper, not too far but far enough, and discovered that they had been dating for over two years. William felt only a mild amount of surprise that his 'best friend' had been keeping such a important aspect of his life from him. Then again on second thought, Jason had been regularly cheating on this woman for the entire time so she wasn't that important to him.

He touched the back of Jason's head, while using his illusion powers to remove the physical sensation of the touch itself. He delved deeper into Jason's mind, searching for his true feelings of what he had done to him. It didn't take long to discover that he found the whole situation a simple distraction, it seemed he didn't really care about anything, Karen, Linda, him, it was all either something to keep him distracted or a piece of ass to tap. It actually calmed William down just a bit, after all it would appear Jason didn't even really give a shit about anything. He was just drifting through life, not a care in the world about the pain he left in his wake. He was still going to absolutely ruin his shit, but it made him feel better that his ex-best friend hadn't done the things he'd done out a maliciousness...just apathy.

He withdrew from his mind and idly tapped his fingers along the back of the couch...raping Jason's girlfriend while making him watch wouldn't really be that traumatic for him, since he didn't really care about her at all. Hunting down his younger sister to vent his wrath upon was also a non-starter. It appeared Jason's general apathy for life was so strong, that even his family mattered little to him. He frowned as he realized just killing him wouldn't satisfy his need for blood, he would need to do something else.

He walked backwards and leaned against the wall as he thought in depth about what might be bad enough that it would seep through Jason's general well of apathy. Strait up torture might do it, but that didn't really satisfy what he felt Jason deserved, after all he truly had been his 'Best Friend' growing up. A special betrayed friendship deserved a special type of revenge, not some bland straight line torture.

He came upon an a beginning of an idea...Jason didn't really care about anything but himself and his selfish little pleasures...so the best thing to do was make the vengeance focused on Jason himself. He didn't really have a clear line of thought on what that personal focused vengeance should be but he decided that he had a beginning plan to work from, it was time to put it into effect. He reached out his mental tendrils once more and utilized his Whispers power to implant the thought 'I need to go pee, I better do it right now' into Jason's mind.

Jason gave a tiny frown before he excused himself to the restroom for a minute, the girl nodding her head as she gave him a pat on the leg as he got up. William quickly got up and preceded him into the bath room. Once the door was shut and the exhaust fan turned on he seized total control over Jason's mind via his Puppet power. He quickly opened up his Pocket Dimension and forced his former friend inside.

He rapidly led him up the stairs, and around the weapons and explosives cases. He kept him moving until he got to the room that had the Medical Pod within it. He forced Jason into the pod and quickly utilized his innate knowledge on how to use it to force him into a medical coma. Once that was finished he used the pod to get a total bio scan of him, mainly his physical measurements. With that information secured into his mind he turned and utilized his super speed to quickly sprint back into the bathroom. He utilized his Telekinesis to remove most of the viscera and blood from his clothing before he rewove the illusion around himself to make him look like Jason, using the biometric data he had gathered before. With a final smirk in the mirror, he school his features and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom.

He turned off the exhaust fan as he left the bathroom, the entrance to his Pocket Dimension rapidly closing behind him. He walked into the living room, planning to fuck his ex-friends long term girlfriend and impregnating her with his spawn. What was more deliciously ironic but to cuck the cuckholder? He quickly scanned her mind and found her name to be Jennifer Johnson, a born and raised local girl.

He sat down next to her quickly took in her features now that he had a moment. She was quite beautiful with long wavy brown hair, expressive light blue eyes, pert nose and full lips. Her skin from what he could see was a flawless pale white. Her bust was hidden beneath a tight dark green t-shirt, her hidden chest was quite large, over a double handful from a casual glance. The rest of her figure was lithe, with a classic, perfect, full hourglass shape. She was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans that were in that casually torn style, her feet were bare with her toe nails painted a light blue that matched her eyes. She gave him a smirk at his unsubtle observation of her figure. He smiled back at her as he settled in beside her, but frowned when the movie was interrupted with a emergency new's broadcast.

His frown increased as he saw a aerial view of Bobby's house on the TV, swarms of police and emergency personnel scurrying around the house. Jennifer and he watched as the new's caster relayed the slight bit of information about the brutal double murder of the local couple.

"Isn't..." Jennifer said, her voice coated in shocked horror as she stared at the TV, "...isn't that Bobby and Natalie's house?"

"Oh my god," Jennifer said, despair in her tone, "they just said that both the home owners were killed...oh Jason I'm so sorry!"

As she said this she turned and pulled him into a hug, her face resting against his shoulder. He looked down at her head with a single raised eyebrow, this girl seemed nice he decided, it was a shame his plan to seduce her had been derailed by his own actions. While the girl was hugging herself to his chest he dispelled all the illusions he had going, returning to his appearance.

"It's such a pity, that my own rash actions have derailed my own impromptu plan for you," he said, his voice filled with a lustful dark desire.

Jennifer jerked back away from him, falling off the couch and into the floor as her ears caught up to the fact that the voice that was speaking was not Jason's. He stood up and gave her a dark smirk, his eyes filled with insanity and malice. She quickly backed up in a crab walk, scuttling backwards and bumping into the TV stand.

"W-Who the fuck are you, how did you do that, and w-where is J-Jason!" Jennifer squeaked out, her voice quavering with fear as she took in his blood stained clothes.

"I am...The Dark Lord William, The Dark Lord of Texas," He said impulsively, in a serious tone of voice, manfully suppressing his giggles at the look of stark disbelief on her face.

"I used my Demigod powers over illusion to make myself look like Jason, and he is currently a...guest of mine elsewhere." William drawled out as he openly leered at the beautiful woman's heaving chest and long legs, which were spread wide before him.

She quickly shut her legs at the look and wrapped her arms around her breasts. She quickly looked around for a long desperate moment before she spun about. She grabbed a double handful of DVD's from the TV's display stand behind her and through them at him like the world's shittiest shotgun. He stared at her in dark amusement and mild disbelief as she then got up and and tried to run for the door. He allowed her to make it to the door and release both deadbolts, but when her trembling sweaty fingers were trying to get the doorknob lock open he utilized his super speed to casually zip up behind her.

He casually snapped both of the deadbolts back into place before he slipped his arm around her frozen forms waist. He wrapped his other hand around her mouth to muffle any noises she might make and dragged her back towards the couch. He then returned to normal speed, a muffled squeak of terror coming from her lips. He ignored her flailing limbs as she tried her best to hit him and free herself, but even if he had been a normal Human her blows held little momentum, and against his new durability her blows were akin to a kitten swat.

He turned and slung her down against the couch as he entered super speed once more. He went into the bed room and used his divine sight to peer under the bed and into the closet and quickly spotted what he was searching for. He ripped the closet door open and snatched up the box of sex toys, inside he found several butt plugs, a cheap blindfold, some shitty cheap cuffs, and a rather nice leather ball gag. He also found several different kinds of sexual lubricant, from oil based to water based, to warming. He picked them up and walked back into the living room. He drug the wooden square kitchen table over into the living room. He pushed the couch, girl in all over against the far wall, then moved the kitchen table all the way into the middle of the living room.

He observed Jennifer with his enhanced eye sight and saw her form just barely moving, as if she was in a extreme form of bullet time. He smirked before he slipped the ball gag out of the box and carefully slipped it around her head, slipping her mouth open to slide the rubber ball into place. He made sure the leather straps were tight before he turned away from the girl. The apartment didn't have any rope or restraints unfortunately, and while he was so fast it was fucking unreal, their definitely weren't any nearby sex shops.

He slapped his head as he realized that he could fucking Teleport. He concentrated on a sex shop he occasionally visited, bringing up the image of its interior. He disappeared from the apartment and appeared within a moderate sized sex shop. It was still open at the moment but pretty empty, except for two clerks, a weedy looking male in his early twenties, and a young punk looking woman in her late twenties. He ignored both of the near frozen pair as he quickly searched the shop, he opened his Pocket Dimension and quickly grabbed any sex toy or sex gear that struck his fancy and quickly slid it into his basement. He spent less than two minutes grabbing things before he snatched up some strong leather restraints that had leather cuffs attached. A light testing showed they would hold against a normal Human so he kept them in his left hand.

He then smirked at the female clerk in the shop before he went over and tore her tight black Metallica t-shirt in half. He casually snapped her black frilly bra, freeing her soft tits to the open air, both of her nipples were pierced, giving her a erotic allure. He gave them each a single caress before he sucked on each nipple, running his tongue along each of the cold piercings. He then turned and with a final smirk Teleported back to the apartment.

When he reappeared Jennifer had moved just a bit, her hands were grasping the back of the leather straps for the ball gag, her finger tips not yet in position to begin to release her from the sex toy. He casually walked around her and waited in the corner in her blind spot before he returned to normal speed. Jennifer quickly sped up and was frantically tearing at the leather straps before she finally got the gag off of her head. Once she had the gag and had thrown the thing across the room, she jumped up to once more sprint to the door way.

He returned to his super speed and gave a cruel grin as the young woman slowed down to a crawl in response. She was still several feet away from the door with a look of determination crossed with terror across her face, but to her credit she wasn't crying, indeed her eyes weren't even red. A brave girl indeed, he thought, a pity it wouldn't save her.

He casually slapped Jason's box of sex toys off the wooden kitchen table, he had his own now and didn't really want to utilize used toys, so squicky. He opened his Pocket Dimension and pulled out a bottle of oil based non-flavored lube, a expensive high quality ball gag, and a vibrating medium butt plug. He set it all on the table before she shut the Pocket Dimension, he tied the leather restraints off to each of the four table legs before he set the cuffed ends on top. He then turned and cracked his neck as he once more retrieved his lively entertainment for the night.

He slipped in behind her and dragged her over to the table, forcing her down at the edge and pushing her up against the table edge. He slipped his new, better, ball gag into her mouth and tightened till it offered zero slack. He pulled her hands up and out, and used the leather cuffs he had tied to the table to tightly restrain her hands to the table legs. Once they were secure he tightened the restraints until her arms were held with only a few inches of give, he wanted her to be able to struggle a bit. He latched her ankles to the table but then realized that he needed to rearrange the restraints a bit to keep Jennifer from slipping the leather bands from around the table legs.

Once the bit a rearranging was done he stood back and observed his work. He tested out the pull and give of the restraints with half-again the strength of a base line Human and was satisfied when it held up well. He then stood up from where he was kneeling to test the ankle restraints, and allowed his super speed to fade, the world returning to its normal loudness and motion.

Jennifer gave a frightened squeak and jumped in surprise as her position and location changed so suddenly. He watched as her eyes took in her restrained wrists and ankles, he could see the fear and despair settling in within her eyes as she realized her position could only indicate one thing within her future. When her eyes locked onto his own, a look of begging and pleading within them, he gave her a small smile as his eyes roamed over her still clothed body. He activated his Thought Sense power and brushed tendrils across her mind to see what her surface thoughts were.

'Oh god oh god oh god oh god,' Jennifer's mind gibbered as she violently tested the restraints, 'why is he doing this to me?! I don't even know him, I've never met him before today! How is he doing this?! I've never done anything to him!?'

William's smile dipped a bit as he realized he hadn't really explained why he was doing this. It slipped his mind that she didn't know her boyfriend of two years was a serial cheating piece of gutter-scum. He gave a low hum as he walked around her and trailed his hand down her svelte lush curves, her body shuddering as he touched her.

"The reason I am doing this is vengeance against Jason, of course." William said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

'What! What the hell could Jason have done to warrant this reaction?!' Jennifer wailed within her mind, her body desperately trying to jerk away from his trailing fingers.

"This may come as a shock, but your boyfriend has been fucking women on the side, including my wife, for the entire time you dated him," William said, voice still matter of fact.

'No! No...Jason...he wouldn't do that to me,' Jennifer thought quietly within her mind.

"Oh but he did, I pulled the confirmation strait from my wives memories," William continued, "I can read minds and see deep memories when I desire it. I was planning on using my healing power to fix my wife's many long term injures you see."

"She had nerve damage which causes constant pain, several types of arthritis, depression, and some other things wrong." William continued as he trailed his fingertips across her tight jean clan ass. "But I wanted to make sure she was mentally stable enough to learn I had suddenly gained supernatural powers, PTSD you know?"

As William spoke to her, he was standing directly behind her, looking down at her shapely thick jean clad ass. As he spoke he activated his Telekinesis and unbuttoned her pants and quickly ripped them in half off of her body. She gave a muffled scream of fear and surprise at the sudden disrobing, he then flicked the halved pants to either side of the room. Her mental thoughts started gibbering once more in denials and 'oh god, not me.'

He felt his cock harden at the sight of her light blue feminine panties, her pussy lips standing out obviously through the thin fabric. He stepped forward and lightly ran his hands over her plush ass cheeks, her body shuddering at his touch, before he froze at the thought that just popped into her mind.

'Oh god help me!' Jennifer wailed within her mind, mortification, shame, and disgust emanating from her thoughts, 'I can't possibly be getting turned on from this!?'

William tilted his head as he felt a strange smile cross his lips, what a odd young girl. He slowly rubbed his calloused hands across her warm ass cheeks, giving her a slow groping, as he stood behind her. He had a wicked idea pop into his head, he concentrated and imbued Jennifer with his final mental magic, Condition.

Condition would give the subject a burst of huge pleasure when they did something that he asked of them. While it would also give them a crushing severe depression if they disobeyed an order they could have otherwise fulfilled. A very potent tool to create willing slaves, with no need for direct mind control. Of course if the order is vague then the person might interpret it wrong but that was a different kettle of fish.

"As I was saying before," William continued where he had left off, "I was planning to just check my wife's mental stability before I used my powers to fix up a lifetime full of injury and illness. It was then that I discovered just the week before that Linda Mendez, Andrew Rush, and Jason Young had all participated in an orgy with my wife."

'That..is unbelievable,' Jennifer mentally winced, anger and betrayal at Jason suffusing her mind, a tinge of sympathy for William that she crushed down, despair that she was going to end up being a piece of collateral damage in this total shit show.

William nods his head absently in agreement, not that she can see it. While he speaks to her, he is still slowly rubbing his hands up and down and half-covered ass. He luxuriates in the feeling of touching a woman, he hadn't touched anyone in a sexual manner for over a year, it was...nice.

"It is quite terrible that your caught up in this, but there is nothing for it now." William said before continuing, "so I was distraught, angry, so very very hurt. But I dug deeper, I wanted to know who exactly knew that I had been cheated on, betrayed is such a heinous manner. That was when I discovered that it was so much worse than even my worst nightmares. Everyone knew...all my friends, my older Brother, my older Sister, even my Mother all knew about it."

"And. They. Said. Nothing!" William snarled, his voice thick with emotion, as his hands roughly clenched Jennifer's ass cheeks.

'Oh my fucking god! No wonder he's gone off the fucking deep end! That is one of the most fucked up things I've ever heard...Jason...you are such a fucking piece of shit! Cause you couldn't keep your fucking dick in your pants I'm going to fucking suffer for it! I hope he tortures the shit out of you, you disgusting pile of regurgitated cum slop!' Jennifer snarls and rages within her mind.

William smiles at the amusing insults she is throwing at Jason from within her mind. He uses his Telekinesis to silently pull a chair over to him and sets it down behind him. He then sits down and pulls his boots and socks off, setting them to the side. He then pulls his shirt and pants off, before finally discarding his underwear to the top of the pile while sliding the chair back away from him. He returns his hands to stroking her ass cheeks, slowly giving her thick globes a firm squeeze, his fingers slightly digging into the soft flesh. He smirks at her mental thoughts on the matter, his erect changed seven inch cock giving a happy throb.

'Oh god,' Jennifer mentally groans within her mind, submissive arousal seeping into her thoughts, 'I'm such a sick freak...I can't believe my damn Mom was right all along! Oh god, he said he can read minds! He knows, oh god save me from my shame!'

Williams smirk transforms into a wide amused smile, he steps forward sliding himself between Jennifer's restrained legs, his bare legs brushing up against her own. He cock slips along her panties, his length sliding between her panty clad lower lips, her body shudders when his pelvis joins up against her ass.

"If it makes you feel any better," William suddenly speaks, "I am not going to kill you, or even seriously harm you."

'Oh thank god,' her mind says, a feeling of profound relief echoing in her thoughts.

'S-So...you can read my thoughts, right?' Jennifer says within her mind, the thought hesitant and doubtful.

"I can, your mind is an open book to me," William says to her non-verbal question, before a bit of amusement enters his tone, "also, you should know, that your Mother is quite wrong."

'What?!' Jennifer's mind mentally squeaks in surprise.

"It is perfectly normal to have a submissive fetish," William continues smoothly as his cock slowly rubs her pussy lips through her panties. "Many women, and even men, are aroused by the thought of being restrained and dominated. It is a common fetish really, so while I'm sure you consider my advice questionable since I'm a unrepentant murderer, I don't think your a freak, just a young, sexy, kinky girl."

He feels her emotions surge through her mind, embarrassment at being caught out at being turned on, shame at the thoughts of her arousal, a bit of happiness at not being thought of as a freak, while simultaneous disappointment that it came from such a twisted individual, a twisted sense of pride at his thinking she's sexy. Her thoughts are a whole bundle of confused emotions.

William uses his Telekinesis to move the chair from earlier over to his side, he then pulls all of the sex toys off of the table and deposits them into the chair, so he has them within arms reach for later use. He give a grin as her arousal spikes a bit at the sight of the floating butt plug that drifts past her.

"Does someone have an anal fetish, maybe?" William says in a teasing tone.

'NO!' She mentally yells, her embarrassment skyrocketing, 'only sluts do butt stuff! I'm not one of those kind of girls!'

He grins at her obvious denial, even at he can sense her arousal increasing just at the thought of the subject. He uses his Telekinesis to rip the rest of her clothes off, sans her panties. With her shirt and bra flung off to the side he takes a moment to admire the beautiful curve of her back, and the tantalizing view of the sides of her breasts. Her muffled squeak in response to losing most of her clothes is amusing, but the spike of arousal within her mind causes his own to increase in response. He may just have to keep this one, she is just too amusing, and too cute.

He leans over her ass and lower back, running his fingers along her ribs, causing a shudder, until he slips his fingers along the sides of her breasts. He smirks at her thoughts, her desperate chanting within her mind of 'don't moan, don't moan, don't moan' is arousingly amusing. He strokes the sides of her tits as he pushes his erect cock up into the panty clad folds of her pussy. Her underwear is damp, her own traitorous arousal betraying her.

He slips his fingers underneath her breasts and tweaks her hard nipples, twisting them too and fro from where they are trapped against the table. She betrays her self as a slight moan echos from her throat, which she immediately cuts off. He gives a grin before he slips out from behind her and walks around the other side of the table. Her eyes are locked on his erect cock, precum dripping from the tip and leaving a slight strand swaying under it.

"This is just to cut the table up a bit, not going to hurt you," He says absently as he materializes his bastard sword in hand.

Jennifer eyes the sword with a small amount of fear and great deal of interest, her eyes are trailing along the rune engraved surface. He quickly uses the unparallelled cutting ability of the sword to slice a partial moon shape from the table, carefully tilting Jennifer's head back as the blade neared her face. He tosses the piece of cut wood to the side before he dematerializes the blade, sending it back to where it rests when not in use. He steps forward, his cock resting several inches in front of her face, her eyes almost crossing as she watches it. He enters super speed, the sounds of the world fazing out in a odd blunted manner as everything near freezes. He quickly opens his Pocket Dimension right above Jennifer and uses his Telekinesis to retrieve a different gag. He carefully plucks the old one off and tosses it into the basement of his Pocket Dimension, before he seals it back up.

Thus with the new gag in hand he slips it onto the young woman's face, the ring gag leaving a nice sized hole for her mouth. He carefully secures the ring at her mouth before he tightens the leather straps around her head. He is careful to keep her hair up and out of the way this time with his Telekinesis so it don't get snagged on the leather, like the last one had. Once the new ring gag is secured and in place he lowers her hair back down and returns to normal speed, anticipation running through him.

She doesn't flinch this time from the rapid change in her circumstances, however a massive blush does erupt from her face as she realizes the purpose for this new gag. However despite her frown and accusing eyes glaring up at him, he can feel her lust and arousal spike within her mind, but it is her thoughts that truly betray her.

"My my," William drawls in amusement, her blush increasing at the teasing tone, "your eyes and frown say one thing but your lusty emotions say another. I wonder, have you totally soaked your panties in arousal yet?"

Her blush goes supernova at his words and her frown and glaring eyes disappear as she turns her head away from his knowing amused eyes. He runs his right hand through her hair, marveling at the softness of her locks, the brown wavy strands falling around the sides of her head at his touch.

"Your hair is so soft," William murmurs to her, her eyes snapping back over to him, "you must take excellent care of your hair, its really nice to just run my fingers through it."

Her eyes dart around his face at his words, and he raises an eyebrow at the look. She turns her head away from his look, her mind curiously reciting the alphabet. He mentally applauds her for discovering a way to circumvent his casual ability to read her surface thought. It too bad for her that he can dig past her clever attempt at circumventing him with but a touch and a bit more power.

He utilizes the hand already touching her head to slip a little deeper into her mind, looking to know why she was so desperate for him to now know her surface thoughts. He finds it right off the bat, learning that no one has ever complimented her hair before, despite all the work she puts into it to keep it soft, tangle and split end free. She loves that someone finally complimented her hair but is dismayed that the first person to do so was him. It makes her wonder what is wrong with her/him/everyone else, it also makes her even more horny, much to her conflicted excitement/dismay.

He suppresses his smile, after all he doesn't want her to know that he knows about her liking his compliment about her hair. He'll keep that little tidbit to himself for further compliments, and its isn't even really manipulation as her hair really is very nice. It just goes to show how stupid everyone else is that he's the first to comment on how pretty and soft her hair is.

He glances down at her forced open mouth, her drool already pooling on the table beneath her and dripping onto the floor. He licks his lips at the sight of the stainless steel ring glistening with her saliva.

"Stick your tongue out of your mouth," He orders, his voice firm but not harsh.

Her head and eyes snap back over to him, all thoughts of numbers and hair compliments fleeing her mind. Her eyes dip down to the hard cock that is six inches away from her mouth before it dips back up to his face again. He can sense her arousal and reluctance warring with her mind. Her conservative religious upbringing warring with her lusty submissive desire to follow his orders. He feels his Condition mental magic readying itself within her mind in the event that she does or doesn't follow through with the order. However before the Condition magic can kick in he touches her mind with his Whispers mental magic, in an attempt to subtly push her forward without the Condition magic punishing her.

'I should just stick my tongue out,' William slips the mental thought within her mind, 'he hasn't actually hurt me, and I _am_ so horny'

He watches as her conflicted face finally tilts, the mental thought he inserted into her mind swaying her over to compliance. When she slowly slips her tongue out of her mouth, the pink tip sliding over the metal ring, he feels the Condition magic activate within her mind, a huge rush of pleasure surges into her body at the compliance of an order given by him. Her cheeks flush and her eyes fill with lust, he can sense her surface thoughts rushing about as her body flushes with pleasure.

'Oh god, I did what he said and it was such a huge turn on,' her rapid fire thoughts rushed through her mind, 'I've never felt so turned on before! It was like he just told me what to do and then I did and ohhhh god, it feels so good, I really must be a submissive like he said, god I'm such a slut. This man is going to rape me and I've never felt more turned on before in my life!'

William manfully suppressed his smirk of triumph at her thoughts, he really was glad he had the Condition mental magic, it really was an insidious, and powerful magic. He nodded his head at her obeying his order, giving her head a soft stroke of approval as a small smile crossed his face. She flushed deeper at his look of approval, shame and excitement warring within her mind before excitement won out.

He then slid forward just a bit and slowly deposited the head of his cock on her wet, hot, extended tongue, the head rested just on the metal ring at the entrance to her mouth. Her eyes were focused on his cock that was resting on her tongue, salty precum rubbing against her taste buds.

"Work my cock with your tongue, Jennifer," William ordered, his tone tinged with lust as her name rolled off his tongue, his eyes darkening as they observed her eyes, lips and tongue.

She barely hesitated before she started to lick the underside of his cock, she slathered the underside of his cock with her saliva, working her tongue up and down the piece of meat in front of her. She pulled her tongue back and then stared to work the head, rolling her tongue completely around it, coating it in her saliva. She took a moment to re-wet her tongue, her body becoming flush and filled with arousal as his Condition magic flooded her body with a powerful surge of pleasure. She groaned in pleasure as his magic went to work on her body, before she rapidly started to work her pink tongue over his cock again, getting the top and sides nice and wet.

He groaned as her warm tongue worked him over, slathering his cock in her warm saliva. He took a moment to utilized his Adjustable Fluids power, and increasing the amount of cum he would produce by ten fold. He also used his Fertility Control power to increase his fertility to guaranteed impregnation with a single birth. He then returned his attention to the wonderful tongue that was currently licking his cock.

He rubbed his hand around her head and activated he Healing Hands power, he found her to be very healthy physically for the most part, with no prior injuries, no cancer waiting in the wings or anything like that. He did discover that she had a case of Chlamydia that had only just taken root within her body the week before, and her muscles were starting to cramp. He used his power to quickly sooth her muscles, and he simultaneously eradicated her Chlamydia, he was almost totally positive that it had been given to her by Jason's fucking around.

"I just soothed your sore muscles, Jennifer," William groaned out, Jennifer shooting him a look of thanks with her eye as her mind simultaneously said 'thank you,' "I am going to fuck your mouth now, Its been awhile so I'm going to cum pretty quickly. However since you have been such a good sport about this, I'll let you choose where I cum, mouth or face. Be warned however its going to be more than any normal man could ever hope to produce."

'...How much more?' Her thoughts asked, excitement and shame racing through her body.

"Hm, around 10 times as much as a normal," William murmured to Jennifer as she licked his dick like a lollipop.

'That much?!' Jennifer's mind stuttered out, a feeling of arousal and disbelief shooting through her, 'how is that...fucking magic right?'

"Hmm, close enough," William said to her, a amused smirk gracing his lips at her shock, "I don't think you could swallow that much frankly, I'd suggest putting it on your face."

"Yes," He says huskily, at her head nod of affirmation to put it on her face, "you'll looks so sexy with my jizz coating your face. Marking you as mine, my delightful little fucktoy."

Her face flushes and a surge of lust shoots through her mind at his talk of coating her face with his cum. He lightly grasps her head as he slides his cock into her hot drooling mouth, he starts to slowly thrust his dick into her mouth. He keeps up his slow fucking of her mouth for around thirty seconds before he starts to increase the speed of his thrusts. He pants as her tongue rolls around his cock of her own volition, no commands from him required.

He then tries to force his cock into her mouth as far as he can, her eyes widen as the seven inch invader forces itself into the back of her throat. Jennifer makes a choking gagging sound as the back of her mouth and throat convulse around his dick, her eyes becoming blood shot as her gagging sounds increase. He pulls his cock back and returns to fucking her mouth without pushing into her throat, her coughs continuing for several long moments.

"Yes, that's my good little fuck toy, did you like gargling on my dick? Does it turn you on to know that your thirsty mouth is now a hole just for my cock? I'm very proud of you for being able to take all of my cock you know." He finishes with a look of admiration as he strokes her face, his dick pistoning into her mouth in increased speed as his orgasm approached, a flush crossing her face at his words of approval.

He can feel her arousal increase at his degrading words towards her, her shame and lust going hand in hand. He feels his cock give a shudder and he thrusts a few more times into her mouth before he pulls out and strokes his cock while pointing it at her face.

"Close your eyes!" He says quickly while stroking his cock at her wide eyed face, her blue eyes quickly closing.

He feels his cock give a surge right before her eyes closed, and he gives a grunt as his cock unloads a unreal amount of jizz onto her. He feels like the orgasmic surge that signals a jet of cum shooting out of his cock lasts for several long seconds more than normal. Which makes sense as he sees a much longer stream of cum than normal splatter across her face, hair, and over onto her back. He feels another monster surge of hot jizz erupt from his cock right afterward and he aims a bit lower and splatters it across her chin, lips, nose, forehead and hair. He gives a moan of pleasure as another surge of cum coats her face, hair and back. He splatters another insane load of hot cum across her face, some of it shooting into her forced open mouth. The last two jets of cum splatter across her nose, forehead, hair and back, leaving her face a coated, hot, gooey, dripping mess.

William gives a supreme sigh of contentment before he uses his new sex based power to force his cock to remain totally erect and hard, ready to go again and totally ready to give a full load of cum again. He gazed down at the sexy young woman who had her face covered in his jizz, even now he could feel her arousal and lust bubbling away at the feeling of his hot seed dripping down her face and back.

'Oh god, oh god, its so warm,' Jennifer's mind supplied, her arousal spiking at the feeling of hot cum on her face, 'It's so hot, and gooey. Some of its in my mouth and its so hot and salty, oh god, oh god I'm such a nasty slut!'

He reached out and gently used his thumb to carefully wipe the warm cum away from her eyes. He made sure to wipe the jizz away from the parts of her forehead that would allow it to drip down and fall into her eyes later. Her eyes hesitantly opened but when she realized their wasn't any burning she opened them fully He examined his fingers and thumb that were coated in his cum before he held his digits out to her open mouth.

"Lick them clean now," William commanded, "after all I did clean your eyes off for you, didn't I?"

She nodded her head and obediently darted her tongue out and did her best to lick the jizz off of his fingers and thumb. Her face grew flushed as the Condition magic once more flooded her body with pleasure from following the given order, her eyes grew lidded with lust as she increased the pace of her licking.

He pulled his hand back once it was reasonable clean, sucking the residue off with his own mouth, one digit at a time. Her eyes were wide with surprise at his action, her mind spiked in arousal at the sight of him cleaning his own cum residue from his fingers. He softly stroked some of her hair that wasn't coated in his cum.

"Such a good girl," he murmured to her, her face taking on a pleased cast at the compliment, "I'm so happy with you, you've done everything I've asked, with little hesitation."

He felt the glow of happiness at his compliment within her mind as he pulled back and walked around and over to the kitchen. He rooted around until he found a bottle of water along with a paper covered straw. He removed the paper from the straw and the lid from the bottle and stuck the straw into the water. When he walked back to Jennifer and stuck the straw next to her mouth before he frowned at her gag, that wouldn't do.

He looked down at her as he contemplated the solution before he shrugged and utilized his Telekinesis to carefully unwrap her ring gag, giving it enough slack for it to hang down around her neck. He carefully watched her as she closed her mouth and licked her lips, incidentally licking up some of his cum. He saw her swallow down the cum she inadvertently licked up into her mouth, her throat working up and down. She then darted her eyes up to him as he put the straw down into front of her lips, she quickly wrapped her lips around it as she drank up the water. He could feel her thoughts echoing her gratitude within her mind. He could also see errant thought to scream for help as loud as she could cross her mind.

"I don't want you to scream for help, Jennifer, "William spoke, his voice firm, "if you do then we are going to have to stop. If we stop you'll never get that orgasm you so desperately want."

Her eyes locked onto his, her mind going a mile a minute at his statement. She was still very aroused and horny, he could sense through her own mind that her panties were totally soaked and had been for quite some time. Take into account all the pleasure Condition had been forcing into her body, and she was desperately aroused, and horny, more than any three times combined in her whole life. She looked down to the throbbing hard cock right in front of her eyes and then back up into his eyes as her mind bounced back and forth over what she was going to do.

"I..." Jennifer whispered, her voice strained and quiet, "...I won't scream for help...I promise."

"Good girl," William said, his hand once more stroking her hair, "such a good girl, I'm so glad you choose to listen to me Jennifer."

Jennifer closed her eyes and shuddered as she felt a surge of arousal at his words, Condition once more pumping arousal and lust directly into her body. She opened her eyes as her hips wiggled around, her gaze was desperate as she looked up at him.

"Please...I've done everything you've said," Jennifer pleaded, hopeless arousal tinging her voice, as her eyes were locked on his own.

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you," William whispered to her as he stared down at her cum coated face, a flush of embarrassment coating her face, neck and upper chest.

"Please don't make me say it," she pleaded, her eyes filled with shame.

He merely raised an eyebrow at her as he waited, his eyes expectant. Her head dropped down, a look of shame crossing her face. She took a deep breath as she stared at his feet before she spoke.

"Please fuck me so I can cum," She mumbled out, voice barely audible.

"I can't hear you," William said, hearing her full and well with his enhanced Demigod hearing, "speak up."

"Please fuck me, so I can cum" Jennifer said, her voice and face filled with shame.

"No no no," William uttered, his face and voice filled with disappointment, "I want you to mean it, I want you to look me in the eyes and say, with vigor, 'Please please William fuck me in my needy tight pussy, so I can cum like I've never cum in my whole life,' I want you to say it like that."

Her face darted up at his words and her face took on a desperate look. She swallowed before she took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Please please William fuck me in my needy tight pussy, so I can cum like I've never cum in my whole life, I want you to plow my slutty hole right now please!" Jennifer begged, her voice rising as she spoke her face filled her desperation and shame, while her eyes were filled with lust.

He grinned at her as he felt Condition give her double shot of pleasure at fulfilling a double command at the same time. Her head and back arched backward as she had a minor orgasm, she gave an erotic moan as he walked around the table and quickly positioned himself behind her. Her ankles were pulled as far as the restraints would allow, her leg muscles taunt against the hold of the straps. Her panties were indeed soaked totally through on the underside from her rampant arousal, while beads of sweat rolled off her body.

He slipped a finger inside the edge of her blue panties and ran it downward along her rear. The panties were pulled towards the side, sticky strands of pussy juice trailing between her lower lips and the underwear. He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance before he sank himself slowly into the hot sweltering depths of her pussy. She was so very tight as he pushed his cock into her hot slit, her moans of pleasure as he hilted himself into her music to his ears. He firmly held onto both of her hips as he started to slowly thrust back and forth into her.

"Do you like this, Jennifer?" William huskily asked her, slaps of flesh on flesh echoing within the room.

She gave a lustful groan as her head dropped down to the table, her body arching forward with each thrust of his hips. He could see her breasts rubbing back and forth across the grain of the polished wood, the left over cum on her back from his overshooting of her face was slowly pooling in the hollow of her back.

While he was giving her steady thrusts he reached over with his Telekinesis and plucked up first the bottle of oil based lube, then the vibrating butt plug he had bought. He was momentarily glad the thing came with batteries already installed, as he wasn't in the mood to put some in it. He detached his hands from her lovely hips and slathered the butt plug liberally with lubricant. Once it was well coated he gently place the tip of the plug against her pink rosebud.

When he place the tip against her, her ass cheeks and asshole both clenched at the sensation as shock and surprise echoed in her mind. The shock and surprise with followed by panic, fear, and lustful anticipation. He kept up his methodical thrusting as he slowly inserted the butt plug into her pink rosebud, the plug gently sliding in despite the clenched ring of muscle. She gave a erotic shame filled groan once the butt plug was all the way in, he could feel the firm piece of plastic rubbing up against his cock as he thrust into her pussy.

He poured a generous amount of lube across her ass cheeks before he snapped the lid closed and tossed the bottle aside. He then used his hands to massage and lube up her cheeks and hips, rubbing it all around until her skin was shining. He then began to pick up the pace, thrusting into her with increased power and speed, the sound of wet slaps from the lubed up flesh echoing around the room. She gave a cute squeak as he turned the butt plug on, it producing a muffled humming sound, while her squeak morphed into a moan of pleasure. He gave a groan as the anal toy sent vibrations into his cock, the sensation quickly increasing the pleasure of his thrusts. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he put his final plan into action, to giver her a never before felt mind blowing orgasm.

"I want you to thrust your hips back into my cock." William ordered as he thrust into her.

"I want you to tell me you love my cock in your needy pussy." William ordered for the second time.

"I want you to tell me to fill your pussy to overflowing with my hot, sticky, seed." William ordered for the third time.

"And finally, I want you to cum for me my lovely little sexy fucktoy!" William ordered in finality, the Condition magic queuing up four orders within her mind.

Jennifer gave a gasp and moan as she mentally processed the orders, her lips opening to obey his commands, even as her hips started to thrust backwards.

"I love your cock in my need pussy!" Jennifer quickly said, her panting voice breathy with arousal.

"I want you to cum in my slutty tight pussy and overflow it with your hot, sticky, seed!" Jennifer panted out, her mind filled with a dual feeling of rising shame and arousal.

As the last words left her mouth, William felt his Condition magic flood her body with a triple dose of high power pleasure. She gave a high pitched scream, her voice ringing out in orgasmic pleasure as her pussy violently clamped down on his thrusting cock. When her powerful orgasm hit he felt his Condition magic send another jolt of pleasure right into her system, the final command being met. Jennifer's scream morphing into a shriek of orgasmic ecstasy, the likes of which she had never felt before.

While Jennifer was screaming her pleasure out to the whole apartment complex, William felt his own orgasm surge up from his loins, his cock giving a mighty shudder as a large, powerful, jet of cum blasted out into her tightly clamped pussy. Her walls were coated in the sticky hot jizz, increasing the sensation of her pleasure as she felt herself get filled up by the hot, sticky, fluid. He quickly shot out the rest of his cum into her tight pussy, her spasming walls seemingly trying to milk every last drop from his cock.

As the last massive jet of gooey cum filled her up William gave a happy satisfied sigh, allowing his cock to actually begin to shrink down. As his cock left her pussy with a wet 'plop' sound he turned the butt plug off and gently pulled it out of her ass. He saw a veritable river of cum flow out of her engorged twitching pussy, the insane about of his seed dripping down onto the floor and along her twitching, trembling, thighs.

He saw that she appeared to be insensate, her head was drooping down, her arms and legs were limp and dangling with what small amount of slack they had. He place a hand on her ass and used Healing Hands to get a diagnostic on her body. He was shone that she was at the edge of unconsciousness, drifting in and out every few moments but neither awake nor out. He also felt his supercharged, supernatural semen had already fertilized her egg, making her pregnant with his child, the first he had ever had in his life.

As he gazed out at nothing, his mind scanning the diagnostic his divine magic was providing, he felt an odd feeling rise up within him. He felt a surge of...protectiveness? Greed? Possessiveness? Covetousness perhaps? He wasn't really sure, it wasn't a fatherly sort of instinct or anything like that...he didn't really know what he felt but he knew that he wanted this girl. He like her, liked her hair, her face, her eyes, her body...definitely her body. He also like her submissiveness, and how she didn't want to acknowledge her lust to be dominated but still went along with his commands. He also...deep down, liked that she was repulsed by what his so-called friends had done to him, and had even felt a fleeting sense of sadness for him. He wasn't deluding himself to think she was in love with him or anything ridiculous like that but he did have a strange sort of possessive affection for her. However, at the end of the day, he knew in his heart of hearts that he was just very very lonely. He understood he was starved for affection, he knew his own thoughts well as he'd never really been one for self-delusion. He just wanted someone around him who wouldn't ignore him or spit on his affections.

So he decided then and their that she was now his. He wouldn't keep her chained up in a dark dungeon like room or anything, as one, that wouldn't be healthy for their growing child, and two, he did have affection for her so he did want her to be comfortable. He was also well aware that he had three enemies that would soon be hunting him, some sooner than others. The price he had to pay for more power was unfortunate, but not something he wasn't willing to pay.

However, he wasn't going to allow Jennifer to get caught in the crossfire of a budding Dimensional Mage conflict if he could help it. He was also aware that 999,999 other Demigods were either already empowered or were soon to be empowered. And he knew Jennifer was very beautiful and quite sexy, even if she didn't see it due to low self esteem. He knew any budding Demigod warlord would take one look at her perfect figure, luscious hair, and pretty blue eyes and snatch her up first chance they got. Whether they did it though charm, manipulation, or force was immaterial. She. Was. His. Period fucking dot, his and his alone.

Keeping her in his Pocket Dimension while he grew used to his powers and made a name for himself to not be fucked with was paramount to keeping her safe. He'd let her out as long as he was there to watch her closely...didn't want any sneaky Demigods to get ideas, he seen enough comics to know what happened to pretty damsels. He figured he could assuage the kidnapping and sorta imprisonment with exotic sights and locations in other dimensions...girls like exotic vacations right?

He also figured that he could loosen his hold on her once he either left this dimension in a more permanent manner. After all, the mortals who would ascend to Demigod status were actually stuck in this dimension, he'd just have to choose his destination dimensions carefully. That meant no hell dimensions, and no Ruinous Powers, fuck Warhammer 40K and everything in that dimension. His plan firm in his mind he began to use his Telekinesis to loosen her straps while he opened up his Pocket Dimension behind him. Once her straps were removed he gently pulled the drowsy cum splattered and dripping girl off of the table and into his arms in a bridal carry. His lips formed a affectionate smile when she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his shoulder.

He then turned and walked into the basement, a long hot bath in store for the two of them.

Author Notes:

This story came about as I turned over an idea within my mind. What would it take for myself to go completely off the deep end, I'm talking a mix of DnD Chaotic Evil and Neutral Evil here. Jack Slash Stamp of Approval, level of evil. I worked this idea over in my head with that thought in mind but I realized I just am not that fucked up. I don't really see me ever going on a mad rampage if ever given power.

If I ever had this situation happen to me, and I had the MC's powers I'd prolly just drop the wife naked in an open sewer, burn the house down, then fuck off to a new dimension...prolly a Hentai dimension like Pokegirls or something and veg for while. While that would be a funny porn filled story it wouldn't have much story, just mostly porn.

So I had to switch it from pure SI, to SI/OC.

The SI/OC has different friends than I do, insofar as the friends are either

A) totally different, and/or

B) they differ in personality and name only.

C) some mix of the above two

Like I said, not me, so please don't think I'm plotting to become a murderous dark lord in the event of a mass ascension event. ;)

Also the names have all been changed as well.

As an aside, I am posting this from Questionable Questing. So no I'm not plagiarizing myself. I didn't want to use my primary account on FF as I didn't want to lose all my saved stories and what not in case of account deletion, since this will include some pretty dark stuff. If you want to get a read on the CYOA and stuff I used then go to my profile and I'll see if I can figure out how to type out the link...FF really hates links I've been told.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Bad Day Away**

_Chapter Two: The Blood Must Flow_

Earth Prime-2

United States of America

Texas

Monday, June 10th, 2019

11:48 PM

William floated up the basement stairs within his Pocket Dimension, careful not to disturb Jennifer too much. He floated up through the first floor and into the second floor, towards where his penetrating vision showed him the extra large bathtub to be. He telekinetically opened the bathroom door, closing it behind him as he passed. The bathroom was very large and extravagant, with a large walk in shower that had shower sprayers lining the ceiling above it and along the walls around it. It had a bathtub large enough to fit four comfortably, with gold plated faucets on three sides. There was a large vanity with a double sink setup below it with several large cabinets that held a variety of body cleaning supplies, from shampoos, conditioners, and body soaps, to other more esoteric things.

He turned the bathtub faucet on, water pouring out of all three faucets, filling the bathtub up quickly. He carefully manipulated the levers to get the bathwater right and waited the few minutes for the water to fill up. The room rapidly filled up with steam as he waited for the tub to finish filling up. He glanced down at Jennifer, her eyes closed as her head rested against his shoulder, her breathing even and calm. He softly smiled down at her as he turned the water faucet off, cutting the flow of water. He floated forward and up and slowly dipped himself down into the water. He slowly dipped Jennifer's legs into the water, the rest of her following as he lowered them both into the tub. She gave a sleepy groan of satisfaction as she came to rest within the hot bath, the waters wicking away some of his fluids that were on her flesh.

Jennifer's eyes slowly opened, her eyes first locked onto his own, seeing his gaze calm and relaxed caused her eyes to wander around the room, taking everything in. He felt her shift her body and he loosened his grip to allow her to drift down and next to him. She sank up to her neck into the steaming warm bath as a soft groan of satisfaction escaping her lips. She sank down, dipping her whole head into the water, her hair splaying out around her submerged form. He watched as she used her hands to wash his seed off from her face and hair, her fingers and palms gently rubbing at her skin.

He utilized his Telekinesis to pull an array of soaps and loofahs from one of the bathroom cabinets. He set the cleaning products on the side of the tub, in a spot designed to hold them and watched as Jennifer's face crested the water. He saw her spot the soaps and cleansers before her gaze switched over to him. When he nodded his head towards them she quickly utilized them to begin cleaning her hair, and face, cleaning both very thoroughly. He watched her for the next few minutes as she first shampooed, then conditioned her hair, before she finally used a gentle skin cleanser to carefully clean her face.

He watched her dunk her face into the water, scrubbing away at her whole face to thoroughly clean it off. She once more pulled her head back up from the water, pulling her wet hair back out of her face in the process. With her face and hair clean she took several long moments to just rest herself within the water, the trails of steam curling through the air around her. They both laid back and enjoyed the hot steamy bath for over fifteen minutes before Jennifer opened her eyes and gazed at him in tired contemplation.

"Where are we?" Jennifer asked, her voice soft and tired.

"Hm," William hummed, his voice contemplative, "we are in my Pocket Dimension, its roughly a quarter acre in size. It has a small garden and this house we reside within."

Jennifer furrowed her brows slightly at the answer, her eyes drooping slightly in fatigue.

"A Pocket Dimension...like a world within a world?" She tentatively asked, her tone questioning.

"Close enough." William replied to her, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Why...why did you bring me here...why not just leave me behind, or k-kill me?" Her voice shook slightly at the end, her tone confused, her eyes filled with uncertainty.

William popped and snapped his neck before he answered her, taking the time to consider his response.

"I...have several reasons I suppose," William began tentatively, firming his thoughts within his mind. "I guess I just took a shine to you, it doesn't hurt that your clever, exquisitely beautiful, sexy, and a sexual submissive."

He pauses in his his reasoning, enjoying the blush forming over her face that then traveled down her upper chest. She averts her eyes from his gaze, looking over to the rest of the room. He watches her for several long moments as he contemplates what else to tell her. He thinks about leaving it at that but feels that's leaving too much out.

"You also have a kindness within you," he continues his voice sure, as his eyes turn contemplative as he observes her renewed attention. "Even as I had you tied down to a table half naked, obviously preparing to force myself on you, you could still feel brief moments of empathy and sadness for what was done to me. For the depth of the betrayal against me."

"Yes, you are a rare gem within this terrible world," William continued, his voice gaining surety, "clever, smart, physically and mentally beautiful, along with a sexuality that forms a perfect counterpart to my own...you are like finding an exquisite polished gemstone in a pile of gravel."

"Why wouldn't I want you?" He asks, his eyebrows raised as he stared at Jennifer.

"Are you just going to keep me here forever?" Jennifer asks, her whole body covered in a blush, her eyes filled with a reluctant warm glow at his frank compliments.

"Of course not," he rolls his eyes at the question, "you'd quickly start to go insane if I kept you locked up in here for the rest of your life. No, the reason I kidnapped you is because there is a storm coming Jennifer. Demigods, 100,000 of them, are going to awaken soon into their powers, or they already have. They'll have powers similar to mine, not as powerful in most cases, perhaps a bit different in others, but quite similar in many ways."

Her eyes are wide at him admission, the thought of 100,000 other superhumans running around as astonishing as it was frightening. He watched her gaze turn contemplative again, her mind obviously turning quickly. He watched in fascination as her quick mind worked over what he'd said, rapidly forming her own conclusion.

"So you brought me here to protect me then," she said, her voice tentative, before rapidly gaining surety, "you suspect that I would be in danger from these 'Demigods,' that are supposed to awaken soon or already have."

"Oh yes," William says frankly, an impressed tone coloring his voice, his eyes filled with pride as he gazes at her. "with all of your positive qualities I have no doubt you would be snatched up eventually by some Demigod would be Warlord. I will not allow that to happen. Not. At. All. You are mine now Jennifer, I won't beat you or torture you, or slap you around. But you are mine all the same, I found you first."

His possessive and desire filled tone, along with his focused gaze caused her to blush once more. He loved to watch that lovely shade of red crawl its way along her cheeks, neck and finally her upper chest. He found himself adoring the way her gaze became shy as she turned away form his stare, her features both doubtful of his claim, yet happy with it all the same.

"Also," he began with some hesitance and trepidation, "I won't risk the future Mother of my children in the chaos that the world will become drenched in."

Her eyes drifted slowly back over to him, her eyes gaining a shiny film of tears, her face filled with sadness and loss. She took several deep shuddering breathes, and slowly released them before she allowed herself to speak. He leaned forward in concern, her reaction not at all what he expected.

"I-I-I," She stuttered out, her voice filled with a long suffering pain and despair, "I c-c-can't h-have any c-c-children William."

She lowered her head with her eyes closed as she finally got her admission out of her, long streams of tears falling from beneath her eyelids as she wrapped her arms around her ribs. William frowned in confusion, he knew she was pregnant...he had checked right after they had finished after all. He knew her egg had been fertilized, his magic had confirmed it. He knew that mortal science could detect pregnancy this early but his diagnostic magic wouldn't be wrong. He pushed himself off, his blackened heart giving a twist at the sight of tears dripping down Jennifer's cheeks.

He closed on her within a moment and gently lifted her up, settling her on his lap. She buried her face within his shoulder, salty tears falling onto his shoulder, her chest heaving with suppressed sobs. He once more activated his Healing Hands ability just to double check, once more confirming that she had a perfectly healthy fertilized egg that was even now slowly growing in a minuscule amount. He pushed his healing diagnostic further, to search her underlying physiology farther than he had before to find out why she said she couldn't get pregnant. He searched for over a minute but he never found any reason for why she wouldn't be able to have children.

"I've used my magic," William began, Jennifer's distress lessening just a bit as he spoke, "and I can't find anything wrong any of your reproductive organs...why do you think you can't get pregnant?"

"I...I...during one of my first OBGYN doctor visits, I was told my tubes and ovaries had heavy scaring," she said, her voice halting, yet filled with confusion at his words. "My...my doctor told me and my Mom that it must have been a birth defect, cause I was too young to have that kind of scaring otherwise."

"Well, I am happy to inform you that your tears are needless," William began as he pulled her head back to look into her eyes, "your fallopian tubes and ovaries are both totally healthy now. Children will never be barred from you, I give you my word."

He paused to think for a moment, a look of intense concentration coming over his face. The only thing he could think of was that his supercharged divine seed, combined with the vast amount of it must have healed her. He had set his fertility level to a guaranteed single birth, no matter what. He supposed it must have healed any and all damage that would have prevented a single healthy birth. It certainly seemed possible, combining his fertility control power with his spark of divinity, along with his own innate magic and perfect health and he could well imagine almost anything happening.

"I think I know what happened," William began tentatively, "I wasn't bullshitting you when I said I am a Demigod. I literally have a spark of divinity within my soul, combined with powerful innate magic, perfect health, and absolute control over my fertility and it must have healed your scared sexual organs."

Her gaze was one of absolute gobsmacked total shock. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open, her tears long gone. He stared at her for several long moments before he added one last comment.

"Also, I know for sure now you can have children cause, surprise, your pregnant with our child, a little healthy girl." He says with a smile, his eyes playful.

Her gaze seems to sharpen like a hawks at his statement, her face totally focused on his own.

"I...I'm pregnant with a little girl," Jennifer asks, her voice filled with such a hope filled yearning it actually makes him feel lighter just by being it its presence. "I'm going to have a baby?"

"Yes, and she is totally healthy, I'll also make sure you and she stay that way...you'll never get better health care then from me." He states with confidence, his voice filled with surety.

"You've given me a little girl," her voice says with awe, "I always wanted to have children some day...I never would have gotten one if it wasn't for you."

Her eyes are suddenly filled with a fervent gaze, her face taking on a worshipful cast. She reaches out with both of her hands and slowly strokes them over his hair and face, as if to see if he was really there. Her right hand stayed cupped to his cheek, her thumb slowly rubbing a circle on his cheek. Her right hand trailed down to his upper chest, to rest right over his heart, the powerful organ pumping divine blood through his body.

"You...you are..."her voice gives several false starts before she finds her words, "you are absolutely amazing, the most wonderful thing to ever happened to me. I forgive you for kidnapping me, I forgive you for forcing yourself on me, I forgive you for everything. You've given me a child along with the chance for more, for that I'll follow you anywhere."

His eyes open wide at that, surprise plastered over his face. Her desire for a child must have been overpowering for her to forgive him so easily. A quick application of his Thought Sense showed him that she really did mean it, she actually forgave him for the things he'd done to her. It also allowed him to sense that she was in awe of him, nearing worship for giving her the ability to have children. She now truly believed that he was, in fact, a Demigod. His giving her a child had elevated him to damn near mythic status in her eyes. In the face of that gift she didn't even care what he did outside of that. As long as he kept his promise to keep her and their child healthy, while also keeping them safe from the coming chaos, she would turn a blind eye to his activities or learn to live with them.

As he dropped the Thought Sense magic she leaned forward and gave him a gentle chaste kiss on the lips, she held the gesture for several long moments before she pulled back. He gave her cheek a soft caress as they both enjoyed the moment. However, William knew that he still had much to do, he needed to get used to his powers, he needed more practice. He also knew that he needed to do a better job of hiding the Pocket Dimension, as it was a tiny pin hole was just floating within Jason's apartment. If any of the Dimensional Mage threats, the apprentice, and the hunter respectively, were to find the hole they might be able to get inside. He reluctantly leaned back from Jennifer, a small look of disappointment on his face.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding here, I'm also glad I've made you so happy. However," William said, "I have many things I need to get done, and you are tired. I can see it in your eyes and posture."

Jennifer nodded her head, a well timed yawn escaping her mouth. William nodded his head at the obvious sign of her fatigue before he continued on.

"I'm going to create a loyal Divine Guardian, to stay here with you," William said, his voice serious again, "she will follow my orders to the letter and will never betray me. She will help you as you need it as long as it doesn't interfere or try to trump any of my orders."

Jennifer's fatigue temporarily abated as she looked on in interest as he stood up, water trailing down his body as he turned and concentrated on the dormant link to the Divine Guardian power. He felt the link do its initial activation and felt the power asking for input into the physical design for the guardian. William thought for several moments before he nodded to himself. He concentrated on how he wanted his Divine Guardian to look and willed her into existence before him.

A soft shimmering opalescent light flooded the room, a glowing Human like outline forming before them. The light quickly gained distinctive feminine features as its form sharpened from a vague outline into a more distinct figure. The light solidified and then disappeared, leaving a fully formed woman behind.

She was fully clothed in a loose dark red t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. She was around 5'10" tall, with a vague muscular frame, and Caucasian ethnicity with soft tanned skin. She was slightly attractive with dark glossy black hair, hazel eyes, and a strong lithe face. Her figure was of a slight subdued hourglass shape, with moderate sized breasts and hips.

She was kneeling on the floor, her face and stance the picture of loyal subservience. Her eyes were respectfully looking at the tile of the bathroom, focused and waiting. He could feel the mental link that connected the two of them together, and knew he would always be able to find her location.

"Rise, my servant," William began, his voice level, "I do not expect subservient behavior while we are in private like this. While in my or Jennifer's presence you may assume a more relaxed stance, however in others presence you will show me the respect duo as your creator and master."

The unnamed woman nodded her head as he issued his orders, her posture relaxing as she stood up from the kneeling position. Her gaze nor composure never faltered as she took in his wet nude form, her eyes quickly examining the room, rapidly identifying everything within sight.

"You know who I am," William continued, "but this is Jennifer, you will treat her with respect, as she is my most valued first concubine."

Jennifer made a choking sound at the 'first concubine' comment but otherwise remained silent. William manfully ignored her choking behind him as he continued to speak with the guardian.

"You are to protect her beyond all else, even against the value of my own life." William continued, Jennifer's gasp of surprise echoing behind him, "She is recently pregnant with my child so you are to aid her in any reasonable request as long as it doesn't gainsay any orders of my own."

"You will guard the entrance to the Pocket Dimension at all times when you are able," William said, "when you are sleeping you will sleep within the basement, in front of the portal entrance. Any who enter who are not Jennifer or myself, or in my presence are to be considered infiltrators and are to be killed with extreme prejudice. No quarter is to be given, no mercy is to be showed. If they are entering without me then they are a direct threat to Jennifer and our unborn child. Kill them."

When the guardian nodded her head, William gave a sigh of relief. While the guardian wasn't unstoppable by any means, it was another layer of protection for Jennifer and his home. Every extra layer of protection was a boon, now he just needed more.

"You will need a name," he said absently, his mind racing for an appropriate name. "Eh, shit, I'm terrible at coming up with names on the fly. Um lets go with Lin, yeah nice and simple, Lin."

He nodded his head at the now named Lin, who dipped her head in acquiescence.

"I have to go now Jennifer," William said, regret and affection in his tone, "I'll see you later, oh you don't have any clothes...we'll just have to get you some later, or retrieve yours. Just go to sleep and well deal with it later."

He quickly got out of the tub after giving her a kiss on the forehead. He quickly dried off and left the bathroom, once more thankful that his body automatically kept itself clean and groomed. Once Lin and he left the bathroom, he quickly went to the room that held the Medical Pod and locked the door down. He told Lin that Jennifer was not to enter the room for any reason. Once that was done he showed Lin where the Master Bedroom was, with orders to show Jennifer where the room was once she was finished with her bath. Once she was shone the way, Lin was to begin her guarding of the gateway.

He left Lin to her tasks and quickly made his way down to the basement, he idly thought that he would need to figure out if he could move the entrance later, as entering through the basement was getting awkward. He quickly activated Gods Eyes and was very happy to know he could see through the miniaturized gateway and out into the apartment beyond. Once he was sure the coast was clear he enlarged the gateway and exited the Pocket Dimension, removing the gateway entirely afterward. He was glad that everything within the Pocket Dimension would be frozen in time until he could find a better place to put the entrance portal.

-One Bad Day Away-

William was disappointed a bit when he ransacked Jason's apartment after he put his clothes and boots back on. He didn't find any money or weapons, just his wallet with his debit card, which he took of course. He hadn't really found anything worth taking, with the exception of his desktop computer. It was a beast of a computer, a rig designed for high end computer gaming that he had built himself. It had neat little low heat led lights scattered within the tower, along with a dragon motif along the outside. He was tempted to take it but decided that with his new knowledge base he could pop into a computer part store and build a much better one later. He really didn't want anything from the betrayer's, he was willing to steal their money and guns but that really was about it.

However, he did use his Technopath ability to bypass the computer's login password, curious to see if there was anything within the computer of interest. He sat down and quickly got to work, utilizing his Technopath ability to directly search the computer with his mind was much faster than manually manipulating it.

He found quite a bit of downloaded porn, which was a bit strange in this day and age of Pornhub...he seriously didn't understand it. However once he opened up a porn file in curiosity, labeled Big_Titted_Redheads, he quickly came to understand why this was downloaded. Jason Mathew Young was into kiddie porn, the sick fuck. Even he, with his new sense of morality...or lack of one, had lines he wouldn't cross. And fucking preteens was one of those goddamned lines!

As if he needed more of a reason to do evil shit to Jason, what a twisted fuck. A quick look showed all of the rest of the downloaded files to be more kiddie porn, much to his disgust. He left the hidden, partitioned section of the hard drive the files had been placed on. He contemplated destroying the files but he thought that their might be another use for them. After all what would be better to destroy his reputation then by showing him to be a pedophile to the whole world. To destroy his place in society, then destroy him personally at his leisure...it was a good plan if not for one point.

He realized that if he went through with it he would also damage Jennifer's reputation, as she had been his girlfriend for two years. Well he certainly didn't want to do that, but he couldn't really think of any other way to utilize the information. He sighed in disappointment, he'd just have to be satisfied with making his punishment extra terrible.

He quickly used Jason's computer to go online and use Google Maps to find a nice out of the way location. He found a spot around 100 miles away, a nice empty field of pasture land that didn't have anyone around for dozens of miles. He quickly utilized his Teleportation power to pop himself over to it and once he made sure he hadn't interrupted any teenager rendezvous he quickly looked around for several minutes until he found a dead fallen over tree. He used that as a marker and opened the location to his Pocket Dimension, he shrank down the entrance until it was the size of a penny. He then used his Illusion power to weave of powerful long lasting illusion over the area, masking the sight of the keyhole. He also place an illusion that masked the Dimensional Magic signature that the Pocket Dimension produced, he hoped that would stop any Dimensional Magic using bastards from tracking anything to here. As he watched the keyhole disappear from his normal senses, but not his Godly Eyes, he frown as his paranoia kicked in. After several long minutes of internal mental debate, he decided that he just didn't like the idea that a Dimensional Mage could find the keyhole and hurt Jennifer.

He dissipated the Pocket Dimension doorway and decided that Jennifer would just have to deal with being frozen in time for the time being. He needed more defenses in place within the Pocket Dimension before he would feel safe leaving the gateway up like that. Call it paranoia, intuition or whatever but he just didn't want to take the chance. He didn't have enough experience with his powers yet to feel comfortable risking her life, and he didn't know how his Demigod powers would interact with hostile Dimensional Magic.

He turned and Teleported back to Jason's apartment, appearing in his comfy computer chair. He surfed the news and found that no one had discovered his dead wife's body yet, or the neighbor's for that matter. He did find out that the national news was covering the double killing of Bobby and Natalie and decided it must have been a slow news night.

Once he was finished with the computer he utilized his Telekinesis to utterly crush the whole rig into a ball, taking extra effort to powder the hard drives. Once the ear screeching sound of the crushed rig was finished he casually tossed the ball of fused plastic and metal into the corner. No one would be recovering any data form that hard drive, and thus was Jennifer's reputation safe. He stood up and thought for a moment on who to kill next, he had a whole list of people that desperately needed killing.

He felt a bloodthirsty grin come over his face, he decided that he'd start at the bottom, the least guilty non-family members first. His co-worker, Chad, was a real shit stain. He never did the job properly and it always fell to him to pick up after him. Fucking Chad, who names their kid Chad and expects him to be anything than an utter shitheel.

He would need to go to Walmart as he knew Chad was on vacation, but he hoped someone else would know where he went. He knew Chad had friends that he was a bit closer to at Walmart, so he had hope of getting some useful information out of them. He stood up from the nice chair and stretched out his back as he prepared himself.

He checked his .45, making sure it was loaded with a chamber in the round. He also momentarily opened up his Pocket Dimension and shoved his sex toys into the basement, he also entered for several minutes and retrieved several different types of grenades. He used his small two cubic foot Pocket Space to put the grenades in, the small amount of space being perfect for holding things like grenades and spare magazines. He loads up a M4 with 15 magazines of ammo next to it by the entrance to the pocket space, while also attaching a M203 grenade launcher to the underside of the rifle. He also loads his twelve gauge shotgun with three shells of slug shot, with another box of shells next to it. He preps around 50 pounds of C4 into 5 pound bricks and places them safely to the side, and by prep he means forms the shape not preemptively prim them, he's not that crazy. The primers and detonation devices are safely off to the side, over ten feet away.

He leaves his Pocket Dimension and shuts down the portal as prepares to leave. He looks around the apartment one last time before he Teleports to the air over Walmart, he hovers for several long moments before he wraps an illusion around his body. The illusion masking the visible pistol, shoulder harness, and blood splatter residue from sight. He visually checks around the area before he peers through the walls and Teleports into the men's room in the rear of the building.

Once inside he uses his divine sight to search around and find Chad's usual friends he hangs out with, finding them taking a break in the break room. He contemplates how he wants to approach this but decides that giving subtly a try wouldn't hurt. He walks out of the bathroom and enters the employee only section of the backrooms, marching towards the break room.

It doesn't take him long before he walks into the break room, spotting his target, Fillip Anderson. He's a average looking guy with brown curly hair a few years younger than him, around 5'11" and 170 pounds, he is sitting with his girlfriend next to him. His girlfriend is Ashley Michelson who works as a cashier up at the front end. She is a early 20's empty headed blonde girl with big tits and nice ass. Typical cliché blond girl really, nice to look at but not much going on up top.

He walks over to them both, ignoring his other co-workers calling out to him, asking him why he didn't call in or why he is there. He activates his Thought Sense before he reaches the pair who are watching the news detailing the gruesome murders he committed a little while ago. He comes up on Fillips right and takes a seat next to him, gaining his attention.

"Hey Fillip, sorry but I'm in a rush, "William begins, quickly bulldozing over his response. "I need to know if you know where Chad is, its really important."

'Shit,' Fillip thought within his mind, 'why does he want to know where Chad is?'

"Why do you need to know so bad?" Fillip says, confusion crossing over his face while suspicion lurks within his eyes.

If William hadn't had superhuman senses, while also reading Fillips mind, he most likely wouldn't have seen the suspicion within his eyes. Once he does though, it almost certainly clicks right at once, _he knew_. He was one of the fucks that knew, and while they weren't the best of friends, they did work on the Maintenance crew together. And no one ever helped Maintenance but Maintenance, while Maintenance was usually asked to help everyone else, so they were usually pretty tight knit. Maintenance was probably the only group in the store that was actually a team in some respects, picking up each others slack if their tasks were running overlong and the like.

He felt the familiar spark of rage and hate light up within his eyes, another one of his friends knew and said nothing. How many of the motherfuckers had fucked him over he didn't know, but he was starting to get annoyed at it. Fillip leaned back away from William, again something must have showed on his face, much to his annoyance. How hard was it to hide murderous intent anyway?

"Fuck subtle." William muttered as he stood up, the chair falling backwards onto the ground with a clatter.

He dispelled his illusion, his .45 pistol and shoulder holster fading into view along with his multitude of blood stains. He utilized just a bit of super speed to snatch his pistol from its holster and rack a round into the chamber. He glared murderously down at Fillip, who had gone ghostly pale at the sight of the pistol in his hand.

"Tell me where the cock sucking, wife fucking, motherfucker is or I will put a goddamn bullet in you!" William snarled at Fillip, fully intending to kill him no matter what he did or said.

The whole break room had gone utterly silent, the only sound being the news caster droning on about the horror of it all. When Fillip remained still with fear, his eyes locked on the gun in his hand William quickly lost what little patience he had for the situation. He grabbed Fillip by the shoulder and utilized his superior strength to flip him over onto the table, making the cheap thing groan in protest.

He put the pistol to his kneecap and fired a round, the .45 barking out in a loud crack as the bullet tore through his knee cap in a welter of blood and bone. Fillip screamed in agony as he reached down to clutch his crippled knee, rolling off the table and onto the floor. While Fillip howled in agony the rest of the break room made a break for the two doors. When Ashley tried to stand up William grabbed her by the shoulder and forced her down into the chair. He put the gun up against her head and waited for Fillip to stop being a pussy, it was just a kneecap.

When Fillip kept being a whiner William got annoyed and used his foot to kick the table out of the way, it ended up shattering against the wall in several pieces. With the table gone, his sight of Fillip moaning about his knee was unobstructed. When Fillip looked up from where he was crying about his knee, he quickly froze at the sight of the gun against Ashley's head.

"Now, tell me where he is or prepare to see your girl die right in front of you," William said coldly, his eyes filled with hate, "your choice."

It didn't take Fillip long before he began to tell William everything he wanted to know, and a lot he hadn't asked for. He told him Chad was visiting San Francisco on a family paid for vacation. He told him that he had only just figured out that Chad had been fucking his wife, that he hadn't know until this week, and that he had to believe him that he was going to tell him. His thoughts betrayed him however, the lie obvious in his mind. He'd known for over a year, and while he hadn't participated, he had been invited to. The lie earned him a bullet in his other kneecap.

Once the renewed screaming had slowed again William sought clarification, learning that all of his family had gone with him. After that tidbit of information Fillip proved he had no more information to give, so William coldly shot him in the head. He kept his hold on Ashley while she screamed at the sight of her dead boyfriend's brains splattering the ground, the hollow point round making a large mess. As she was screaming William checked with his divine sight and ensured that none of the police had showed up yet, he then turned to the screaming blond while he holstered his pistol.

He turned and dragged the blond over to the counters where they kept the microwaves and coffee pot. With a casual application of his Telekinesis he flung all that shit on the ground, fucking the outlets up in the process. He forced the screaming blond onto the counter top with one hand, he then pulled her pants, underwear, and shoes off with another application of Telekinesis. Her screaming increased, going from fear to hysterical terror as she quickly realized his intent. He ignored her pathetic struggles as he dropped his pants down to the ground, kicking them off. He yanked her thin belt off of her discarded pants using Telekinesis, he quickly manipulated the leather belt around her neck, pulling it tight.

Her annoying screaming voice cut off in a strangled choke, and after another fast glance showed no police to be forthcoming, he prepared to get down to business. He glanced down at the girls thick, supple, bouncy ass cheeks and licked his lips in anticipation.

He had held himself back when he'd fucked Jennifer, and in the end he was glad he had as he'd gained a good companion out of the deal. However he really just wanted to let go, to tear into this hot piece of blond ass with brutality and lust. And it was a piece of _blond_ ass, as the drapes did indeed match the curtains. He kept the impromptu leash just tight enough to cut off her voice and restrict her air flow, but not enough to cause her to go unconscious.

He pulled himself closer to her and ignored her struggling kicking legs, her five foot even height doing her no favors for leverage on the higher counter surface. He kept the pressure up with his other hand on her lower back, keeping her pinned in place easily with his super strength and leverage. He then rammed his cock into her dry pussy as hard as he could, causing all the struggle to go out of her for several long moments, the air literally driven from her lungs.

He felt his large cock rip its way into her dry tight pussy, his super strength easily bypassing the effort of going into such a dry unprepared cunt. He felt what must surely be blood wetting his cock a little as he proceeded to fuck her cunt quick and hard, he pounded as fast as he could into her. It was obvious she was bleeding from within her pussy, as his cock was gaining more lubrication.. Her struggles restated anew as he got into rhythm, pounding into her bleeding pussy, punishing Fillip in death by raping his hot big titted girlfriend.

"I hope your enjoying my big cock in your tight slutty pussy, girl," William grunted out as he savagely fucked the blond girl, "I'm going to eventually cum in this tight bloody pussy, and I'm going to knock you up with my rape spawn!"

She gave a gurgling choked out scream of despair at his words, her pussy muscles clamping down with surprising force. She was obviously trying to force his cock out of her pussy with all of her vaginal strength. Unfortunately for her she would never be able to do so, she just didn't have the strength to force him out.

Her hands found their way to the wall and tried to it as leverage to push back against him, but it proved as futile as anything else she had done. When that proved useless, she finally seemed to give up, as it seemed nothing she did amounted to anything. Her choked crying seemed to increase as she gave into despair, the sounds urging him to greater heights of pleasure. Another quick scan of the area told him the cops _still_ weren't here, making him wonder what the fuck was going on. He shrugged his shoulders at the lack of police presence, the longer they took the longer he had to rape this gloriously tight hole.

"Finally. Given. Up. My. Slutty. Little. Tight. Blonde?" William asked, each word punctuated with a hard pussy tearing thrust, her choked sobs of violation and pain only making him harder.

He paused for a moment and pulled his cock out of her pussy, streams of blood pooling off his cock and out of her swollen hole. He smirked as she seemed to relax for a moment, perhaps thinking the situation was over. He then realigned his cock, aiming it at her tight little unsuspecting asshole, simultaneously loosening the belt around her neck allowing her to speak. He pushed the tip of his cock to her pink rosebud, lightly rubbing it with his dickhead, causing her asshole to clench up.

"Do you want it in your ass?" William asked, his voice chipper.

'N-n-n-no, please not there, please please please!" She coughed, stuttered, and begged with desperation, her anal muscles clenched tightly against the tip of his poised cock.

"Not in the ass?" William asked, his tone questioning as his dick head lightly rubbed against her rear entrance.

"I've...I've n-nev-never done a-a-anal, p-please don't d-do this!" She begs, despair, shame, and degradation coloring her tone.

"Come on now, don't cry," William said, his voice seeped with false comfort as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her asshole, the false comfort turning into malicious joy. "I'm just going to rape your tight little virgin asshole until its gaping and bleeding!"

His cock tore into her deliciously tight asshole as he thrust forward, sinking up to the root. His balls slapped against her bleeding puss, as she cried out in agony at the violation. Degradation and shame colored her screams as she had her anal virginity tore away from her by his large cock. Her shrieking piercing screams were cut off as he once more tightened the belt, her choked screams pairing up with the slaps of his pelvis against her thick cushioned ass cheeks. He pounded her tight asshole like a man possessed, as he knew he didn't have much time left as even the cops had to arrive sometime to this situation. He wanted to cum in her before they arrived, his plan being to fill her ass and pussy with his jizz.

"My, my, you really are, well were, a tight little anal virgin weren't you?" William said, cruel amusement lacing his every word, "I'm going to turn you into a cock hungry anal slut, you know? Nothing more than a little anal cocksleeve, begging for dick in your ass at every opportunity, how does that sound?"

She gave an especially loud choked sob at his degrading words, his cock furiously pumping back and forth into her blood smeared rear hole. His balls got the pleasant sensation of smacking against her abused cunt, the slapping sensation against her bloody fleshy lips complimenting the feel of her tight ring of anal muscles firmly pressing against his dick. He gave a groan as he felt his orgasm approaching, and on a whim he dialed his cum shot levels up from 10X to 30X.

He specifically increased the amount of time each of his cum shots lasted in relation to the increase, to give him a much longer and more pleasurable cumshot. When he felt like he was several moments away from cumming he quickly dropped the belt and firmly grasped both of her hips as he increased the pace and force of his thrusts. Her deep gasps of air to her tortured oxygen deprived lungs were overridden by the sounds of flesh slapping on flesh.

His cock gave a surge and he groaned as he splattered his cum deep into her sweltering bowels. A normal single rope of cum for him usually took a second, with his first augmentation it took three, and now it took nine. He realized that this was one of the most amazing power's he possessed as he felt the orgasmic euphoria of a nine second cumshot splattering and filling her asshole, quickly filling in around his cock. He gave a reactive gasp as his first cumshot ran out, a deep feeling of bliss overtaking his mind. He gave a deep grunt of pleasure as another long lasting, massive jet of cum erupted out of his cock again, overfilling the sluts tight ass with gooey hot jizz. He felt the cum flowing down the underside of his cock, flowing across his balls and her pussy. He felt her ass was sufficiently filled with jizz so he pulled his member from her abused swollen asshole.

He quickly jammed the cock into her pussy, eliciting a scream of pain and humiliation from the slut. It was just in time to, as his cock blasted out another outrageous jet of potent seed. He pulled himself as far in as he could go, his cock rooted the blonds abused pussy as he rapidly filled her snatch up with jizz. He felt his cock give another shudder as he overfilled the girls fuck hole with his cum, the excess dribbling down her thighs and pooling on the counter top. He gave another deep pleasure filled grunt as he put another enormous load of cum into her bleeding pussy, more jizz flowing out of her full cunt than into it this time.

He considered her pussy to be well filled, her pregnancy assured with his supernatural fertility. He used his Telekinesis to flip her over onto her back as he pulled his cock out of her abused overfilled pussy. Just as he started to stroke his cock, he felt another jet of cum erupt out, spraying his pearly fluid all over her huge tits.

With her tits covered in his cum he pulled the girl off of the counter with his Telekinesis and forced her to kneel in front of him, the whiplash of the rapid movement causing her to nearly loose consciousness. He used his Telekinesis to force her head to tilt back, and her mouth to be forced open just in time for his final cumshot to blast out of his cock. He jerked his cock off and glazed her face with jizz, making sure to force several seconds worth of cum into her open mouth, filling it up.

He gave the most pleased sigh of sexual satisfaction he had ever given, the idea to increase the time of his cumshots the best he'd ever had. He absently gazed down at the girl, her choking and sputtering garnering a bit of amusement from himself. He absently tossed her aside with his Telekinesis, her body sliding across the floor and lightly coming to a rest against the wall. He snatched up her underwear with his hand giving the garment a absent sniff before he stuffed it in his pocket, a useful object to track her down with later, if necessary.

He used his divine sight and finally saw a group of police making their way tactically towards the back of the building from the front. He popped his neck and put his underwear and pants back on. He gave the coughing spluttering slut a glance, her eyes were closed as she desperately tried to clean the enormous about of jizz from her eyes and face. He smirked at her for a moment before he casually drew his pistol from it's holster while simultaneously materializing his sword and walked out to meet the police. After all he didn't want his cum filled pregnant blond to get caught in the crossfire.

It really was cheating using his super speed and divine sight to race through the store. He quickly went into another part of the building and scurried up into the ceiling panels, keeping himself from falling through by using his Telekinesis. He watched the cops progress using his divine sight as he waited on them to proceed. It took them five minutes before they had progressed enough, their tactical clearing of the building as they went being smart, but making him bored. He was quite happy the part of the building he was in had an abundance of ceiling panels, it would make his entrance all the more badass. He smiled darkly as the tac team finally got under his position, his eyes alight with a dark glee, anticipation surging through his body.

He gave a blood thirsty grin as he allowed his Telekinesis to drop him right through the shitty ceiling panel, the thin panel breaking easily. He was utilizing his super speed to casually observe the looks on their faces as he dropped out of the ceiling like the goddamn batman. It was fucking priceless, the looks of determination and professionalism morphing to surprise, shock, and then fear as he began firing his pistol.

The tac team was an eight man team, in a two by two by two by two formation. He dropped down directly in the middle of them while his pistol spat out four rounds rapidly, it had to sound to them like all four of the bullets came out damn near like a machine gun due to his super speed. His four shots, due to his insane reflexes, supernatural dexterity, and innate skill with all guns, all hit the four rear most men in each of their eyes. The hollow points would end up instantly killing all four as they pieced the eye, and blew out the back of their brains into their helmets. Shame the weren't using riot shield face masks.

As the bullets were still in mid flight, he spun about towards the other four while simultaneously holstering his pistol. The two closest members of the tac team were still in mid turn as he fell within sword range of them. His impossibly sharp blade lashed out on the one on the right and sliced down into his spinal cord, perfectly splitting it in two as he allowed gravity to pull him downward. As his feet touched the floor he lashed out to cut the tac member on the left in half at the waist, Darth Maul style.

He paused to allow the other two tac team members to turn around and open fire at him. He watched in fascination as the bullets came flying towards him in slow motion, he used the flat of his damn near invulnerable sword to actually slap the bullets aside using his super strength. The submachine guns, 'rata rata rata' actually sounding quite odd in the slowed time. He swatted aside over sixty bullets from both guns combined before the tac teams submachine guns ran dry, they both paused in disbelief and gibbering terror as they realized they had watched a man move faster than they could see swat each of their bullets aside with a sword of all things.

William didn't give the two any time to do anything as he jetted forward faster than they could track. He whipped his right foot out and kicked one tac team member into the water fountain next to the bathrooms, he felt nearly all the mans ribs shatter upon impact with his steel toed boot. He lashed out with his sword and neatly sliced the other mans right leg off at the knee, sending him screaming to the floor. He kicked the man lightly, relatively, across the room and into the pickup desk. The desk splintered into pieces as the tac team member flew through it and crashed into the wooden desk behind the counter, the cash register he flew under landing on top of him.

He felt his his danger sense kick in, warning him of minor danger behind him. As he spun around he saw the tac member laying sideways on the downed fountain, water pouring all over him as he held a pistol in his shaking hand. William waited until the man fired his pistol at him, his bullets coming out as fast as he could squeeze the trigger. William used his Telekinesis to catch the bullets one at a time as they lazily crawled across the intervening distance between them.

He held all 15 of the bullets out in front of him, the tac member sagging down into the wet floor in at the sight, disbelief and defeat across his face. William smirked at the cop before he jetted forward, tossing the bullets aside. He kicked the cop upward and bounced him off several walls, the bones in his arms and legs breaking before he fell down to the ground with a grunt. He grabbed the cop by the back of his armored vest and dragged him out of the water and out into the pickup lobby. He tossed the tac member down before he grabbed the mans radio, his foot absently crushing the mans throat and neck flat.

"Y'all boys dun fucked up my fun," William drawled in amusement, his Texan accent coming through for a moment, "I was in the middle of fuckin one sweet piece of ass and y'all dun fucked it all up. Well now I'm gonna fuck all of y'all up...hope y'all ready now."

He drops the radio before he smirks down at the dying tac member, his left arm and both legs bent at unnatural angles, his pitiful gurgles of pain amusing. He stepped over the broken man as he walked out of the pick up lobby, a smile of anticipation crossing his face. He utilizes his divine sight to peer out into the parking lot, seeing many of his co-workers huddled on the opposite side of the road, far away from the front of the building. He see's 21 cops with their weapons out and pointed at the front of the building, while a secondary tac team is trying to sneak around the back of the building.

He decides to ignore the rear tac team and go for the greater group at the front. He opens up his Pocket Dimension and pulls out the M4 with the M203 Grenade Launcher slung underneath it. He Teleported up onto the roof of the building, using an illusion to make himself invisible for the moment. He braced his rifle up on the edge of the roof wall and aimed downward towards the line of police cruisers before he remained at a large swat van. He loosed the M203 and put a 40mm high explosive grenade into the engine block of the van, causing it to explode in a loud flashy explosion. He pulled back and Teleported to a different section of roof over fifty yards to the left, towards the corner of the building.

He popped up and started to fire in normal speed at the police and their cruisers. He'd shoot their cars with five rounds then put a round into a single cop, either the shoulder, hand, or leg if he could see it. His rifle didn't have the penetrating power to punch through the cars and hit the limbs on the other side so he was limited in what he could hit. He was careful not to aim for anything vital, as he wanted this group to be wounded but not dead...mostly. When the cops started to return fire he Teleported back to his original spot and pulled out a fragmentation grenade from his Pocket Space. He pulled the pin and allowed the spoon to fly off before he casually tossed it over.

He used his divine sight to see through the short four foot wall, and his Telekinesis to guide the grenade. The grenade landed under a police cruiser that didn't have anyone next to it due to its proximity to the burning swat van. It exploded and sent fire and shrapnel up into the gas tank and seating of the vehicle, causing it to start burning merrily. He pulled a 40mm high explosive grenade out and reloaded his grenade launcher as the cops shot the hell out of his former spot. He grinned at the sound of so many guns going off, it sounded like a war kicking off. He Teleported to a new spot another 50 yards down the building, and considering he worked at a Super Walmart there was a lot of store front.

His eyes zoomed in on a ambulance that was pulled up midway through the parking lot, the EMT's hiding behind the vehicle. He pooped up once more, like a demented weasel with a grenade launcher, and shot a 40mm grenade at the ambulance. The grenade hit the ambulance perfectly in the side, detonating with a large explosion that caused it to rock back. He utilized his Telekinesis to give it a hard shove and flip it over onto the screaming EMTs. He grinned as the burning ruined vehicle crushed them.

He ducked back down as the cops started to just shoot the shit out the entire buildings front upper half, assuming that there was obviously more than one gunman. He heard the distant 'whoop whoop whoop' of helicopter blades approaching and spotted a chopper flying in from the north, the insignia of the local police on the side. He grinned in anticipation, this was the most fun he'd ever had!

He tossed a few more frag grenades at the cops, purposely missing and just sending shrapnel at them. He hit a few, but they were mostly flesh wounds. He took a moment to check on the rear tac team and found they had breached the back of the building, fucking the fire door up in the process. They were quickly searching the back of the building, coming up on the break room. He them for the moment and used his divine sight to peer into the cockpit of the helicopter and directly seize control of the pilot using Puppet. There was a pilot and a police sharpshooter who was strapped in with a high powered rifle, he was leaning slightly out of the helicopter waiting for it to stabilize for a clean shot.

He grinned as he ordered the pilot to send the helicopter nose first into the ground, right into the middle of the parking lot. He laughed manically as the sharpshooter started to scream as the copter nose planted into the lot. A huge cacophony of crumpling metal sounded as the helicopter smashed into the ground. The rotor blades snapping and sent spinning off into all directions as the copter twisted and rolled over several times. The powerful fuel within the destroyed helicopter igniting and setting it ablaze, the screaming of the sharpshooter as he burned alive was barely audible above the burning and shooting.

He popped up again as several of the cops gaped at the crashed helicopter and started to fire a fresh magazine into their vehicles and limbs again. He ignored the bullets that actually pinged and bounced off his flesh, his skin all but impenetrable. He ducked back down and prepared for the next part of his plan to stir up some shit.

He focused and used his magic, calling upon Smite to create an odd blue crystal several feet long that floated in mid air next to him. He felt a link to the crystal and could actually see through it if he wanted. He used the link to guide the crystal, sending it off over the wall and careening into the Wells Fargo bank opposite of the Walmart. An enormous explosion that dwarfed all the others echoed across the night, the sky momentarily lit up as Wells Fargo got a new gaping hole in the side of its brick work. The Smite spell supposedly gives the crystal the effect of a 155mm artillery shell strike and he can certainly believe it.

He launched ten more Smite crystals up, one at a time, blasting the shit out of the Wells Fargo and the McDonalds across from it. He pauses to check on the rear tac team and realized the sneaky fucks were just about to open the roof hatch and crawl up to try and kill him. He tosses the spent M4 aside and uses his super speed to zip over to the roof hatch to wait for the tac team, his illusionary invisibility wrapped around him still. He pulls his sword and a flash bang out and waits for them to open the hatch.

He sinks his sword into the roof material and pulls the pin on the grenade waiting for a moment as the locking mechanism is pulled. The hatch slowly opens a crack before it is then slowly pushed all the way open, the sound of the hatch falling against the roof of the building swallowed up by gunfire. He tosses the flash bang down the hole and quickly uses his Telekinesis to slam the hatch shut. A tac member screams in agony as the hatch cuts off the fingers of his hands that were along the edge of the hatch...whoops.

He hears screams as the flash bang goes off, and he quickly Teleports down in reaction to the screams. He appears onto the platform below the hatch where the rest of the team is clutching their faces while screaming. He quickly goes to work and cuts them apart like so many chickens. Its a quick, very messy affair, as the whole eight man team dies without getting a shot off.

He uses his divine sight and sees that his little blond fuck toy is running out the back of the building away from the fighting, her pants and torn shirt back on her body. He decides to let the girl go, after all he has her underwear and can use his Track ability to find her later if he wants to. He thinks she will make a very nice maid in his Pocket Dimension, keeping the place clean while wearing a slutty maid outfit.

He looks around at the blood and limb covered floor and decides its time for the finale. He Teleports up above the nearby Buc-ee's, a super massive gas station with a huge amount of gas pumps. He frowns as he remembers they don't serve big rigs, but upon looking across the highway his face lights up as he does spot several large eighteen wheelers carrying fuel. He jets across the sky towards the smaller gas station across the highway and lands on top of the fuel carrier. He telekinetically picks it up and then Teleports himself and the whole tuck up into the air above the Walmart.

He holds the truck up for several long moments, the strain of holding such a heavy weight significantly more than anything he has held before. He then tilts the carrier to where the rear of the fuel truck is pointed downward, smirking at the cussing from the truck driver, before he drops it. The truck falls for several seconds before it strikes the building and crashes through the roof, he frowns when the truck doesn't explode...he knows they do as he has seen the video online of the explosion. He thinks it just needs a little help, so he throws a Smite crystal right into the gap the truck made.

The resulting fireball that explodes out of the hole in the roof is both beautiful and large. He watches the building get completely get engulfed in flames quite rapidly, the sprinkler system no match for a fuel enhanced fire. He smirks at the absolute chaos his actions have wrought, this ought to make quite the debut for the Dark Lord of Texas. He cackles into the night as he flies away from the scene of destruction.

-One Bad Day Away-

William is flying away from the burning Walmart, zooming through the air at high speed. He flies for over five minutes before he pauses, hovering in place. His plan to kill Chad is put on the back burner for now, he could Teleport to San Francisco right now, but he has no idea where Chad and his family would be at. He frowns at the lost opportunity to kill Chad but decides he can hunt him down at a later time.

He decides to order his list of targets to kill, to give organization to his list, as he has just been going off half cocked. He decides to have three layers to his revenge, primary, secondary, and tertiary targets. Primary targets will be the people who directly had sex with his wife, Linda, Jason, Andrew, John, Chad, and a unknown male stripper. Secondary targets will be people who had knowledge or information about the cheating and said nothing, they include, Bobby, Fillip, his Brother Billy, his Sister Sandy, and his Mother. More may follow on the secondary target list. Tertiary targets will be those who are connected to the primary or secondary targets but don't actually have any direct knowledge of the affairs. That would include family, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, etc. They are too numerous to name but they would include people like Natalie, Bobby's Wife, or Ashley his blond fucktoy.

With his new target list organized he decides to take care of his secondary target list first, its time to tie up the loose ends with his family. He wraps a field of invisibility around his body and Teleports to the house his Brother is renting from his Mother. He appears several hundred feet above the house, most of the neighbors are outside despite the late hour, as the Walmart is only around a mile away from here. He decides to ignore the curious neighbors for the moment and drops down into the backyard. He gazes at the house in nostalgia as it was his Grandfather's on his Mother's side until he died, she allowed his Brother to live there for a pittance.

His booted feet touch down on the grass and he notices the lights inside the house are on, not surprising as his Brother doesn't have a fixed schedule. He walks up to the back door and Teleports inside the house, directly into the kitchen. He gazes around for a moment before he walks thorough the kitchen and into the living room, finding the TV on but no one around he does a quick search of the house using his divine sight.

He frowns when he realizes that no one is here, the house being totally empty. He walks over to the front door and steps outside, the primary door already being open and only the screen door closed. He frowns at the lack of locked doors, very foolish even in this smaller city. He gazes up and down the street and decides to take back up into the air, his supernaturally sharp gaze tracking faces down the street with ease. He spots several older neighbors from his youth that are still living in the area, the gray in their hair more pronounced than he remembered.

He skims over people's surface thoughts, looking for references to his Brother. It doesn't take long before he finally gets a hit from a man two blocks away. A man he doesn't know is thinking about his Brother due to a recent conversation he had with him. He zips over to the man, who is sitting in a lawn chair in his back yard drinking beer and smoking a cigarette. The man is in his late forties with a head of balding brown hair and a thick bear gut. He seizes control of the mans mind, immediately using Puppet to take control of his body while blanking all of his memories of the event.

"Tell me where Billy Woods is, and what he is doing!" William demands of his temporary mind controlled slave.

"He is at main street and 4th, in downtown at the old unused movie theater. I don't know what he is doing exactly, I think he might be looking for drugs or something like that." The man said easily as he took a sip of his beer.

"Do you know anything about his younger Brother, William?" William asks on impulse.

"Hm, William, yeah Billy is real friendly around here, he talks a lot you know?" The man drawls as he takes a puff from his cigarette. "He told me about his Brother, he's real proud of him. Says he's the best of his family, made the most of himself he said. Graduated from high school, got himself a decent job, stayed off of drugs and out of crime. He was always real proud of him."

William feels his face twist into a frown, confusion and anger radiating within his mind. If his brother had been so proud of him, then why had he allowed him to go around being cheated on? Being humiliated for years? He decided to probe a bit deeper with this man, see if he knew anything about the affair.

"Did you know his younger Brother's wife was having several affairs?" William asked, his eyes narrowed with suppressed rage, his blood splattered face standing out stark against the light from the porch of the house.

"Yeah...I knew," the man said slowly with sadness in his tone, "Billy told me the wife, Karen, had showed him a video once when she was roaring drunk. Showed him video of her fucking a stripper and laughing about it. He was real spooked about it, he said he played along with the drunk woman but he didn't know what to do about it, didn't know how to tell his Brother."

William felt his insides twist in conflict, if this man was to be believed then his Brother hadn't been laughing at him, he'd just played along with his drunk wife. He still felt a pit of rage at his Brother, he'd still know for a long time that his wife was fucking around on him, and he still never said anything about it. He might not be as malicious as he'd originally thought, but he was a fucking coward who continued to allow him to walk around like a sucker.

As he gazed at the man, he felt the familiar blood thirst rising. Here was another person who had know and said nothing, and while true he hadn't know William from anyone else he could have put forth the effort to find and tell him. He could have inquired to where he worked from his Brother, he could have then went to Walmart and told him, been a decent person. No, this was another lazy coward, someone who didn't want to get involved. A perfect example of a secondary target from his earlier organization of his target list. He slowly walked forward and gazed into the man's brown eyes.

"Do you have anyone living with you?" William asked, anger tainting his tone, madness and hate dancing within his eyes.

"Ah, well I got a wife in the house." He said, indicating the bright sky from the flames that were still burning from Walmart. "Son's at college out of state and daughter is on a camping trip at lake Buchanan."

William gave the man a wicked grin, malevolent thoughts swirling within his mind.

"Tell me exactly where your daughter is staying at on the lake." He commanded the man. "Also tell me which college your son attends.

The man gave him the information about his children, condemning them to horrifying fates. William smiled at the man, a smile akin to a blood hungry shark.

"Thank you for all of your help," William said, his voice tight and filled with a terrible wrath, "now die!"

He released the mind control right before he lashed out with his right hand and ripped the man's heart directly out of his chest in a lightning fast strike. The man gave a gasp as his mind returned to him, he looked so confused as he stared at his own beating heart, dark blood spurting out of the organ. The man slumped over and flipped out of the lawn chair falling to the ground in a heap.

William heart a gasp from his right, directly behind the tall wooden privacy fence. He snapped his head around and entered super speed, dashing up and over the fence. He twisted in mid air and landed in a crouch in the next yard over, a teenage girl was in the process of turning away from the fence and standing up from where she had been watching through a knothole.

He observed the girl as she slowly turned towards him, her movements were as slow as if she was walking through molasses. She was a young teenager, around 15ish if he guessed correctly, with a wild look on her face. She was a pale white, with a mop of messy red hair that hung unrestrained around her shoulders. Her eyes were so beautiful, not to mention rare, it actually startled him for a moment at the sight of them. She had a pair of heterochromia eyes, one bright blue and one bright green respectively.

She was dressed in a dark blue tank top that exposed half a foot of her flat stomach, a gold colored navel piercing glinting on her belly. She had a short skirt that rose up around eight inches above her knee, revealing a arousing amount of thigh. He could see a pair of black silk panties peaking out from beneath her skirt as she struggled to rise up from her kneeling position. She was barefoot with silver painted toes that matched her fingernails

She was quite beautiful with her budding perky breasts, curving hips, and exotic rare eyes. He took a step forward and used Telekinesis to lightly pick her up and push up up against the stout privacy fence. He used his Telekinesis to keep her arms pinned up and above her head, while he place his right knee between her legs, the kneecap just barely touching her pussy. He kept his knee just close enough to allow her to avoid it if she cared to by standing on the balls of her feet. His blood slicked right hand firmly across her open mouth, while his left hand was pressed against the fence to the right of her head.

As he gazed at the pinned girl William felt a odd tingle of warning hum across his mind, it was warm with an electric undercurrent to it. William focused on the feeling, and realized that it was his Sixth Sense Demigod power. William's eyes widened as he realized the feeling was originating from the places he was touching the teenage girl at. He first thought that the girl must be a Demigod, but then he realized he would have sensed any Demigod that was within six miles of him. He twisted his head in confusion for a moment as he focused on the feeling and realized the strength of it was growing stronger with every moment he was touching her. Not fast by any means, but a slow gaining of strength.

It came to him like a lightning strike, this teenage girl was a latent Demigod. It was obvious that tonight was the night all Demigods would receive their dreams of the winged goddess and gain their powers. He analyzed the feeling from the girl and realized he had about an hour before her power reached a point of critical mass. It was almost instinctive in how he knew that her power was gaining strength, and would soon force her to sleep if she wasn't already.

His gaze turned contemplative, he had a proto-demigod within his grasp, something that he knew would most likely be the only time it happened in his life. He quickly formed a plan, it was devious, manipulative, and many would say quite evil. He didn't care as this was likely to be the only chance he got to manipulate a Demigod before they ascended to power. He quickly began to put his plan into action, it all had to go near perfectly, and he would need every edge he could get.

William decided to take advantage of the near frozen time and hope idea with his Illusion power would pay off. He knew from his innate knowledge of the power it could induce emotions in any who saw them. He hadn't really used the power to its full extent yet, as he'd been to busy to really appreciate what it was capable of yet. He hoped his idea worked, as he didn't think most would try to use the power in the way he was going to.

His natural eyes were hazel with a odd mix of 60% forest green, and 35% ocean blue with a band of yellow that circled around the middle of his eyes. His eyes had always been complimented on, so they were the first target of his illusion. He used his Illusion power to put a permanent illusion onto his eyes, inducing the emotional feel of beauty directly into them. He then layered another illusion onto his eyes, inducing attraction to any female below 60 years of age who looked into them. He could sense that his eyes could only hold one more permanent illusion, so he placed one last illusion onto them. He put a notice me type of illusion inducement field over his eyes, giving any female that looked at his face the slight urge to look into his eyes.

He felt all three illusions settle against each other and the effects take hold within his eyes. Only the fact that he was casting the illusions on his own body allowed them to be permanent, as they would only last for a maximum of a week otherwise. William popped his neck before he continued on.

He placed another illusion onto his physical body, inducing the feeling of slight attraction to any female below 60 years of age that saw him. He felt like his body could hold another four permanent illusions before it was at capacity, and decided to make the most of it. He placed another illusion that would induce the feeling of slight lust to any Woman below 60 that he came into physical contact with for longer than 15 seconds. He only had enough time to place one more illusion on his body before it would appear the girl would begin to react to his actions, the placement of permanent illusions on himself being quite time consuming. His last permanent illusion he had time for would be to enhance his voice, giving it the feeling of being just a bit deeper, adding a feeling of enticement to any woman below 60 who heard it. He allowed his super speed to fall away as the teenage girls eyes finished moving, her orbs showing her focus on him.

"Now what do we have here?" William purred darkly in a quiet tone, interest coloring his voice as he stared at the girls lovely exotic eyes, his blood slicked hand muffling her mouth.


End file.
